Cuando el mito se convierte en realidad
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Seiya naufraga en medio del Mar Mediterráneo, llegando a una tierra digna de un mito, pero ¿qué pasa cuando se enamora de una mujer que tiene prohibido amar? [Capítulo 7, al fin]
1. Desafortunada fortuna

**Chicas, aquí está mi regalito por haberme demorado tanto con la actualización de Universe Densetsu. Antes que nada, debo aclarar que esta nueva historia nació como petición de una querida lectora, Ivon, amiga espero que te guste el inicio de esta historia, ya me contarás después qué te pareció. Espero que me acompañen con este nuevo fic, bastante diferente a Universe Densetsu, siempre esperando que dejen sus reviews con dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias… Oh sí, también quiero invitarlas a leer mi otro fic, que es del universo de Saint Seiya, una historia bastante diferente, pero bien dramática e impactante (o al menos eso espero), así que las invito a pasarse por ahí, se titula Antarsía ('Rebelión' en griego) y la encuentran en mi perfil. Hoy actualizaré también 'Padre de la novia', así que les dejo bastante para que lean jeje.**

**Oh sí, los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko-sensei y esta trama se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episodio 01. Desafortunada fortuna**

Definitivamente iba a aprender a escuchar a los demás. Y de la manera difícil. Sus hermanos se lo habían advertido. "_Escucha a los marineros, es demente salir a la mar en estos días", _había dicho Taiki, el "sabio" del grupo. "_Eres un terco, bueno, cuando naufragues y regreses semanas después podré reírme en tu cara", _habían sido las palabras del menor, Yaten. Pero él no era de los que se rendían fácilmente. No, él era Seiya Kou, el sujeto más terco que se pudiera conocer. Alguien que nunca se daba por vencido, aún en los momentos más difíciles. Si Seiya Kou decía que quería navegar por el Mar Mediterráneo, entonces Seiya Kou navegaría por el Mediterráneo. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, mucho menos después de haber escuchado la "Leyenda de las Amazonas", que era algo así:

"_Las Amazonas eran una tribu de guerreras femeninas, que formaban un reino independiente en la alejada isla de Hipólita, nombrada así en nombre de la que supone había sido la madre de las Amazonas. Se decía que estas mujeres eran tan hermosas que todos los hombres las deseaban, además, eran tan fuertes como cualquier guerrero. La tierra donde habitaban estas mujeres era remota, pero rica en vegetación, especies animales y piedras preciosas. Incluso existían rumores de que el tesoro de Hipólita, la primera amazona permanecía oculto en la isla y que aquel que osara apoderarse de él, recibiría la Maldición Eterna del Dios de los Cielos. Según la leyenda, estas mujeres tenían prohibido tener relaciones sexuales, ya que debían permanecer vírgenes, porque tarde o temprano serían ofrecidas como sacrificio al dios de los Cielos."_

Sí que sonaba absurdo ese relato, pensaba Seiya. ¿Mujeres guerreras? ¿Una maldición? ¿Sacrificios a un dios del cielo? Vaya tonterías. ¿En qué tiempo vivían esas personas? Bueno, de una cosa estaba seguro: los griegos estaban acostumbrados a todo ese tipo de mitos que rayaban en lo fantástico. Quizás no debió escuchar el relato de aquel viejo pescador llamado Euristeo.

Y ahí estaba Seiya, en medio del mar, en aquel sofisticado barco que había adquirido hacía apenas tres días, ese barco que, extrañamente había decidido bautizar como "Serena". No sabía por qué, pero ese nombre le sonaba de alguna parte. "Serena" era un barco de última generación, no demasiado grande, pero construido con los mejores materiales que se pudieran encontrar en todo el continente europeo; con sistemas de satélite, GPS, equipo completo de buceo, almacenes para las provisiones, en fin, todo lo necesario para "domar" el mar indomable. Sí, tenía sus ventajas ser un ídolo pop.

Había salido temprano en la mañana, solo, ya que sus hermanos se habían negado a ir con él. _¿Crees que vamos a abandonar la paz de Atenas para viajar sin rumbo?, _argumentó Yaten, siendo secundado por Taiki. Seiya simplemente se encogió de hombros. _Ustedes se lo pierden. _Y zarpó. Sí, todo parecía perfecto, el sol brillaba en el firmamento, el mar estaba tranquilo, el cielo despejado, buena música en la radio. Perfecto e inigualable día.

Hasta que las nubes empezaron a poblar el cielo. Se cernía la amenaza de una tormenta sobre él.

-Genial – espetó el muchacho con ironía. Unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Dejó el timón y se colocó una camisa a cuadros sobre la camiseta blanca de mangas cortas – Se acerca una tormenta.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, mientras unos remolinos empezaban a formarse a su alrededor. Las olas se hacían cada vez más altas, golpeando con fuerza el casco del barco. Las gotas se intensificaban gradualmente, mientras la embarcación se mecía sin control. El muchacho intentaba en vano recuperar el control del barco, pero parecía misión imposible, incluso para él, el "poderoso" Seiya Kou. Suspiró profundamente y fue por su radio, tendría que contactar con la ciudad lo más pronto posible o naufragaría indudablemente.

-Taiki y Yaten no me dejarán en paz – presionó el botón de la radio, con la esperanza de contactar con la ciudad más cercana, pero no funcionó – Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasa a esta cosa? Bueno, como sea, si enciendo el GPS...

Pero no logró terminar la oración, pues un poderoso relámpago se impactó en la cubierta de "Serena", abriendo un gran agujero por donde se filtraba el agua. Los controles del tablero empezaron a brillar intermitentemente, hasta que se apagaron por completo. Desventajas de los controles electrónicos modernos. Tal vez sí debió escuchar con más atención al viejo Euristeo. Estúpida tecnología ¿no se suponía que debía hacer las cosas más simples en vez de complicarle la existencia? Y lo peor era que, sin darse cuenta, empezaba a anochecer. Eso y su barco ¡se estaba hundiendo!

Parecía que el dios de los mares y el dios de los cielos libraban una batalla campal para ver quién podía causar más alboroto. Por una parte, el mar, que hacía horas estaba calmado, rugía con furia, desatando olas que gradualmente iban aumentando en tamaño y fuerza; por otro lado, el cielo, oscuro, relampagueante, que no daba tregua con aquella tormenta. Si no hacía algo, terminaría hundiéndose en medio de un sitio completamente desconocido.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de divisar tierra firme. Pero allá adonde mirara sólo había más agua. Ni rastro de civilización. Se extrañó, pues pensó que iba por buen camino. Esperaba llegar a la Península Balcánica, pero ya podía irse olvidando de ello, ah sí, adiós también a sus deseos de llegar a Italia sano y salvo.

Seiya trató de controlar la embarcación, pero de nuevo los cielos le pasaban una mala jugada: otro relámpago se impactó contra el barco, esta vez directo en la chimenea. No tenía escapatoria, tan sólo aquel pequeño bote de madera que había llevaba consigo por insistencia de Euristeo. Ya tenía que darle las gracias al viejo, si es que regresaba a Atenas con vida. Se vio obligado a salir de la estructura donde estaba el tablero de controles, pues el fuego empezaba a extenderse desde la chimenea al resto del barco, además, ahora sí que se estaba hundiendo.

Mientras trataba de soltar el pequeño bote salvavidas, una inmensa ola se elevó por encima de su cabeza. El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos, asustado. ¿Acaso iba a morir allí? No, no podía permitirlo, tendría que arrojarse al mar. Pero antes de mover siquiera un músculo, la poderosa ola lo impactó contra la superestructura central, donde estaban el cuarto de controles. La fuerza del impacto hizo que Seiya saliera despedido y volviera a golpearse contra el frío suelo de la cubierta. Se había roto la ceja y ahora sangraba por la boca. Poca cosa le parecía, más con el impacto que acababa de recibir.

Intentó en vano caminar hasta el sitio donde estaban las provisiones, necesitaba encontrar su comunicador por satélite. Si podía enviar una señal a algún territorio cercano, Chipre, Macedonia, Venecia ¡adonde fuera! Quizás, sólo quizás, tendría una mínima probabilidad de salvarse. Pero ¡sorpresa! No funcionaba. Al parecer los dioses conspiraban en su contra.

-Quizás debí visitar ese templo a Zeus con Taiki – balbuceó, buscando la manera de llegar de nuevo al pequeño bote que apenas se sostenía a las amarras de "Serena" – O quizás… Poseidón me castiga por mi arrogancia… Maldita sea, como sea, si logro salir con vida de esta, me esperará infinidad de "te lo dije, Seiya".

Tratando de aguantar el dolor en su espalda, el muchacho se arrastró desesperadamente hacia el bote, intentando soltarlo de la amarra. El agitado mar y el fuerte viento no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Los relámpagos caían a su alrededor, ya no lo impactaban, pero amenazaban con hacerlo en cualquier momento. Además, casi la mitad del barco se había hundido ya. Si no se lanzaba ya al bote terminaría siendo arrastrado con "Serena". Entonces recordó las palabras de un marinero: "Un capitán siempre debe hundirse con su barco". Pero ¡al diablo con eso! No había disfrutado suficiente de su vida, apenas tenía 24 años y no pensaba morir aún. Aún no había tenido una vida lo suficientemente "placentera", si saben a lo que me refiero.

La fuerza de la gravedad hizo que resbalara hacia la izquierda, sitio donde el barco estaba casi hundido. Como consecuencia, acabó con una profunda herida en el antebrazo. Maldijo internamente y literalmente se arrastró para terminar de soltar el bote. Cuando finalmente lo logró, saltó al bote, lastimándose la cabeza. Ya podía agregar la herida en su frente a su lista. El fuego se había apagado por la lluvia, pero el barco estaba destrozado. Sintió una punzada en su pecho. Había gastado sus ahorros en ese barco ahora no servía para nada. No sabía si llorar o maldecir a los dioses. Él tan sólo era un muchacho japonés con el sueño de surcar el Mar Mediterráneo como los antiguos griegos. Pero el detalle era que debió seguir el consejo de Taiki y llevar consigo a un navegante experimentado. A veces podía ser demasiado terco y ahora lo lamentaba. Debía empezar a escuchar a Taiki, después de todo, él era el inteligente de los tres.

Seiya miró con amargura cómo su amada "Serena" era tragada por el agua. Y allí estaba él, en medio del mar, en un diminuto bote salvavidas, en medio de una terrible tormenta. Ya era de noche y las estrellas se asomaban por entre las densas nubes. El tambaleo del bote le provocaba nauseas. Sin saber por qué, esa sensación le recordó un viejo relato que había escuchado de un grupo de viejos pescadores:

"_Se dice que los antiguos, desde tiempos inmemoriales, buscaban en los cielos la guía que los llevara a su destino. En medio de la adversidad y la oscuridad de la noche, las estrellas eran sus guías silenciosas. Aquellos que entienden la luz de las estrellas vivirán, aunque todas sus esperanzas se las trague el mar."_

Entonces miró al cielo, a ver, a ver ¿qué podían decirle las estrellas? ¡Maldición! ¡Absolutamente nada! No lograba entender cómo esas pequeñas luces le salvarían la vida. Un buen GPS era lo que necesitaba, sí, nada como la tecnología. Tecnología que el fuego había consumido. Sí, estaba perdido. Empezaba a pensar que debió haber escrito su testamento antes de partir. Extrañaría tomar el sol en las costas de Grecia, extrañaría su lujoso pent-house en Tokio, extrañaría… bueno, muchas cosas. Resignado, se recostó como pudo en el bote, sintiendo las gruesas gotas golpear su rostro, pero entonces:

-¡Qué demonios…!

Una inmensa ola acababa de caer sobre él. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para reaccionar. Sólo sentía que se hundía cada vez más en el profundo mar, ya no podía respirar, ni ver, pero curiosamente ya no sentía dolor. ¿Así se sentía estar muerto? Abrió dificultosamente los ojos. Sólo trozos de madera lograba divisar. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sus pulmones se llenaban cada vez más de agua.

No supo si estaba alucinando o ya estaba muerto, pero incluso le pareció ver la silueta de una sirena. Era hermosa, su cabello era ondulado y de un extraño color, aguamarina quizás. Sonrió. Era linda. Pero la "alucinación" no acabó allí. A esa "sirena" se le unió otra, de cabello más largo y extraño peinado. Pronto sintió que ascendía a la superficie, trató de abrir los ojos y vio a esa mujer con su peculiar cabello. Era aún más hermosa que la otra. Empezaba a delirar, quizás, porque balbuceó:

-Bombón…

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, antes de quedar inconsciente. ¿Qué sucedió después de eso? Era desconocido. ¿Seiya Kou estaba muerto? Sólo los dioses lo sabrían.

Instantes después de la tragedia, los mares se calmaron, los cielos se despejaron y el sol brilló con intensidad, haciendo a un lado a las nubes. En efecto, parecía que los dioses querían darle una lección a aquel mortal. No está bien desafiar a tu suerte. Ni a los dioses. Seiya necesitaba escuchar más a sus mayores, especialmente cuando se trataba de viejos marineros griegos y chipriotas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hipólita. **_Aquella isla a la que la historia había olvidado. Convertida en un mito por pescadores, navegantes y marineros, parecía destinada a renacer. Aquel reconocimiento que había ganado en sus primeros años de vida, cuando la Reina Hipólita, la "Asesina de varones" asentó la civilización matriarcal en medio del mar, se había perdido en la profundidad de las agua. Los mitos que de antaño pasaban de generación en generación habían quedado perdidos. Y así era como lo prefería la actual gobernante, una mujer ambiciosa como ninguna otra, la Reina Neherenia, "la de la Lanza Poderosa".

La llegada al trono de esta mujer había marcado un nuevo hito en la civilización amazónica, pues había sido la primera, en milenios, en dar a luz un varón, Darien, príncipe amazónico. Neherenia había sido bendecida por el dios de la Guerra, con un varón que aseguraría la continuación de su amada civilización. Debido a las reglas que debían respetar las guerreras, sólo a Darien se le permitía mantener relaciones con las mujeres, todo bajo un sagrado rito que se debía seguir al pie de la letra, si es que se deseaba preservar el sagrado linaje de las Amazonas.

Sin embargo, había un grupo de mujeres que no estaba de acuerdo con las reglas implantadas por su reina. Mujeres de espíritu libre que, aunque nunca habían conocido el amor, anhelaban sentir ese puro sentimiento del que hablaban los libros. Quizás jamás podrían conocer a su "príncipe azul", otro término del que hablaban los libros, unos llamados "cuentos infantiles", aquellos que se le cuentan a las niñas pequeñas, pero querían ser libres. Preferían mil veces convertirse en sacrificios para su dios, antes que tener que entregar su virginidad al arrogante y frívolo príncipe Darien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella mañana, dos de las amazonas más hermosas se encaminaron a la costa para limpiar sus cuerpos en el agua del mar de Azov, agua que consideraba sagrada, pues les proveía alimento. Pero ninguna de las dos se esperaba encontrar lo que hallaron allí.

Michiru era descendiente del dios de los Mares, Poseidón. Era una mujer de una belleza excepcional. Su cuerpo era seductor, también su rostro, con aquellos hermosos ojos profundos como el mar, su cabello aguamarina, que rivalizaba con la belleza de las piedras preciosas que llevaba el sagrado cinturón de su reina.

Su compañera aquel día era Serena, una de las amazonas más jóvenes, la llamada "hija de la Luna". Su belleza era fresca e infantil, con ese dejo de inocencia que hipnotizaba al príncipe Darien. Ambas vestían los atuendos tradicionales de su civilización: túnicas blancas de un solo hombro, sujetas en la cintura con cinturones bordados de fibras de oro y pequeñas piedras preciosas. Llevaban unas sandalias como las de los griegos antiguos.

Acercándose a la orilla del mar, ambas se despojaron de sus ropajes, entrando lentamente al agua. Inmediatamente Michiru frunció el ceño, algo se sentía distinto en el agua esa mañana. Se sumergió ante la sorpresa de Serena y se encontró con trozos de madera desperdigados por ahí. Un naufragio, pensó de inmediato. Regresó a la superficie y le hizo una seña a Serena para que se acercara. La rubia se sumergió de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron como platos: una persona se estaba ahogando. Pero, se trataba de un varón. El contacto de una amazona con un varón estaba prohibido. Ya antes habían dejado morir a muchos navegantes por la dureza de sus leyes.

Pero Serena era diferente. Su inocencia hacía que siempre procurara ayudar a todos. Y ese varón no era la excepción. Michiru la miró con gesto reprobatorio. El corazón de Serena le decía que debía salvarlo, pero su mente conocía al pie de la letra esa ley, la ley principal de toda amazona: Jamás involucrarse con un varón.

Inmediatamente Michiru ascendió nuevamente a la superficie, se vistió y se alejó de allí. Ella era una Amazona, conocía bien sus responsabilidades, así que simplemente olvidaría lo que acababa de ver.

Serena por su parte no podía abandonar a aquel muchacho. No le importaba romper las leyes por esa vez. Salvaría al muchacho y nada más. Nadie tenía por qué darse cuenta. La rubia tomó al chico por la cintura y subió con él a la superficie. A la luz del sol, quedó asombrada con sus rasgos: su blanca piel, que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos semi cerrados, su fuerte cuerpo, que se marcaba a través de la ropa, que se pegaba a él debido a lo mojado que estaba. Serena sintió un extraño calor en las mejillas, nunca había visto a un varón tan… apuesto. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo escuchó balbucear:

-Bombón…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? No duden en comentar… Recuerden, comentar es motivarme a actualizar más rápido.**


	2. La hija de la Luna

**¡Hola! Sí, como ven, regresé con una nueva entrega de este fic. Se supone que lo subiría desde la semana pasada, pero tuve algunos contratiempos, así que mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar, de nuevo. Las vacaciones "volaron" tanto que ni las sentí y ahora estoy de vuelta en clases, así que se me hará más complicado actualizar rápido. Creo que perdí la cuenta de cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé con rapidez, en fin, espero que este capítulo les agrade. Les agradezco infinitamente por leer esta nueva locura que mezcla mitos griegos con mi idea propia. El mito de las Amazonas existe en realidad, así como muchas de las menciones que hay en el fic, que son de índole griego.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Brilla en su trono por encima de todas la Luna…"_

_Quinto de Esmirna_

**.**

**.**

**Episodio 02. La hija de la Luna**

Sentía los párpados pesados, pero aún así abrió lentamente sus ojos color zafiro. Pensó que sería cegado por la luz del sol, pero al parecer se encontraba dentro de una especie de cueva. Se incorporó, alarmado, tratando de recordar lo que le había ocurrido. Oh sí, un naufragio, una sirena, no, quizás dos sirenas, una misteriosa isla y la palabra "bombón" salir de sus labios. El muchacho aún se preguntaba por qué había dicho tal cosa. Más importante, el dolor en su espalda se había desvanecido. Dirigió la vista a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no traía su camisa, pero llevaba unos vendajes alrededor de su torso desnudo, uno en su brazo izquierdo y otro alrededor de su tobillo derecho. Sí, definitivamente estaba hecho un desastre. ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que estaba tan tranquilo? Más importante, ¿dónde diablos estaba?

Alarmado, salió de la cueva y parpadeó fuertemente, cegado, ahora sí, por la brillante luz del sol. Sí, en efecto se encontraba en una isla, la isla más increíble que hubiera visto en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando visitó las ruinas de antiguas civilizaciones en Chipre había estado tan sorprendido. Se encontraba en una zona completamente rodeada de bosques, densos bosques que parecían esconder recelosamente esa área. Las montañas altas parecían sacadas de uno de esos relatos acerca de la "Morada de los Dioses" en el monto Olimpo. Justo enfrente de él había una enorme catarata del agua más pura y cristalina que hubiera visto en su vida. Recorrió aquella maravilla con su vista, pero lo que observó a continuación lo dejó boquiabierto y al borde de una grave hemorragia nasal.

Bañándose al pie de la cascada estaba la mujer más bella y perfecta que hubiera visto en su vida. Y eso que él había visto a muchas mujeres en su vida. Su piel era blanca y parecía tan suave que se le antojaba acariciarla. Sus largos cabellos dorados caían cual cascada sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo parecía creado por los dioses: curvas perfectamente ubicadas en su lugar, sus pechos grandes pero no en demasía, su plano abdomen, definido pero no de manera exagerada ¡y su trasero! ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Qué sucedería si "accidentalmente" lo acariciara? Era demente, no sabía quién era ella, pero sus pies se movían sin que él pudiera controlarlos. Pronto se encontraba a la orilla del río donde aquella "sirena" se bañaba.

La chica volteó sus ojos azul cielo hacia Seiya, quien se quedó hipnotizado con su pureza. Ella volteó su cuerpo completamente hacia él, mirándolo con curiosidad. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquel extraño que había salvado, aquel "varón" era endemoniadamente apuesto ¡Por su madre Selene que era atractivo! Ella había visto muchos grabados y escritos con imágenes de varones en las investigaciones de Amy, pero nunca uno como él. Alto, de cuerpo atlético, larga cabellera azabache, ojos del color de los zafiros de adornaban el cinturón de su reina. No, quizás sus ojos eran aún más hermosos. Sí, ese sujeto era un deleite para los ojos. La rubia dio torpes pasos dentro del río, acercándose más y más a él.

Seiya estaba al borde de una hemorragia nasal. No podía creer que la mujer más bella que sus ojos hubieran visto estuviera caminando enfrente de él, completamente desnuda, sin pudor alguno y mirándolo con ese gesto de curiosidad. ¡Diablos que él tenía curiosidad también! Curiosidad por explorar ese cuerpo, por acariciarlo, por hacerla gemir hasta saciarse, por sentir esos delicados labios que ahora se curvaban en una inocente sonrisa. Oh sí, quería lanzarla al suelo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Pero una vocecita en su interior le decía que eso no estaba bien, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era esa mujer, no podía simplemente responder a sus instintos más primitivos de esa manera. Respiró profundamente, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los pechos de la mujer, para luego hablar con voz temblorosa. Pero extrañamente su voz no salía, se había quedado atorada en su garganta.

-Kalimera – salió de aquellos seductores labios, mientras su cabellera rubia ondeaba con la brisa de la mañana.

-¿Eh? – el chico se quedó perplejo, ¿qué diablos había dicho ella? La chica pareció notar su confusión porque rió antes de continuar.

-Buenos días, extraño. – dijo la mujer – Ya me había dicho Amy que no todos los forasteros conocían nuestro idioma – Seiya no se explicaba cómo aquella chica hablaba con tanta naturalidad estando completamente desnuda. El joven trató de hacérselo saber, pero su voz seguía atorada en su garganta. Ella se fijó en su cuerpo – ¿Sucede algo?

-Tú… bueno… no se supone que tú estés… – pero ella no parecía comprenderlo. Seiya tomó aire – No se supone que estés desnuda enfrente de mí – sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sólo atinó a darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la mujer.

-Oh comprendo. – dijo ella finalmente – Así que esto es algo que molesta a los varones. Aunque es extraño, no parece que al príncipe Darien le moleste – Seiya no comprendió esto último y dio media vuelta. Ella ya se había puesto su túnica y ahora estaba sentada en el suelo, peinando su cabello de una forma muy particular.

-¡Bombón! – exclamó el muchacho, dejándola extrañada – Fuiste tú, ¿cierto? La persona que me salvó – ella asintió, con un gesto de culpabilidad en su rostro – ¿Qué pasa?

-No… no tienes idea de dónde estás, ¿cierto? – el chico negó con la cabeza – Esta es… la isla Hipólita – el chico seguía sin comprender – ¿Has escuchado hablar de las Amazonas? – él se quedó pensativo.

-¡Oh sí! Creo que escuché un mito acerca de una tribu de fuertes guerreras. Pero no es más que eso, un mito – la chica sonrió – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Por qué crees que se trata sólo de un mito, forastero?

-Pues porque creo que es imposible eso de mujeres que tengan fuerza sobrehumana. Y eso de que sea un territorio sólo de mujeres que no pueden tener contacto con hombres porque son sacrificios para un supuesto dios, es demasiado ilógico porque ¿sino cómo preservarían su civilización? Digo, no es que puedan tener hijos por sí solas, o al menos eso sería muy… extraño – la mujer rió, dejando al chico aún más extrañado.

-Bueno, yo no soy muy buena con eso de la historia de mi civilización, pero lo que acabas de decir suena exactamente como la realidad – Seiya parpadeó, confuso – Primero, me llamo Serena, la hija de la Luna.

-Ah… yo soy… – pero antes de que pudiera decirle su nombre, se dio cuenta de que sus labios habían sido apresados por los de ella. ¡Lo estaba besando! Pero antes de que él pudiera corresponderle, porque en verdad no podía resistirse, ella se separó de él – ¿Qué rayos…?

-¿Qué pasa? Aún no me dijiste tu nombre – pero él no estaba prestando atención, estaba demasiado ocupado tocando el sitio donde ella lo había besado. Serena acercó su rostro al de él, preocupada al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas – ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo? Creí que la medicina que preparó Amy había funcionado, pero…

-No, no, descuida, estoy… bien. Es sólo que… bueno, no esperaba que tú me besaras.

-¿Por qué? Tan sólo se trataba de un saludo amistoso. ¿Acaso estuvo mal? – Seiya abrió los ojos como platos. Cada vez se sentía más ignorante.

-¿Eh? ¿Saludo amistoso? – la chica asintió.

-Sí. Así es como nos saludamos aquí en Hipólita – los ojos de Serena brillaron – Entonces dime ¿es diferente en el lugar del que tú vienes, forastero?

-¡Por supuesto! Un beso así sólo se cuando… cuando – el chico se sintió incómodo, al ver cómo ella lo miraba, expectante, deseosa de escuchar más acerca de las costumbres de su tierra – Oye, no soy "forastero", bombón, me llamo Seiya, Seiya Kou.

-¿Bombón? ¿Por qué me llamas bombón? – preguntó ella, molesta – Ya te dije que me llamo Serena, Se-re-na.

-Sí, sí, lo siento bom… ¡Serena-bombón! – ella infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño.

-¡Deja de molestarme, Seiya!

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! – se escuchó la voz de una chica desde lejos – ¿En dónde estás? Es hora de entrenar, holgazana.

-¡Oh no! ¡Lo había olvidado! – se puso de pie súbitamente – Escucha Seiya, no te muevas de este lugar. Puedes explorar todo este sitio, pero no cruces ese bosque – señaló el espeso bosque que separaba aquel lugar secreto del otro lado de la isla – Prometo que regresaré. Recuerda que aún tienes que contarme más acerca del sitio de dónde vienes. ¡Nos vemos!

Seiya la vio marcharse apresuradamente, dando un gran salto para subir a uno de los árboles más altos y desde allí desaparecer entre el denso bosque que ocultaba aquel pequeño paraíso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Serena, enfrente de la capitana de las Amazonas, la mujer más poderosa de entre las Amazonas, la _"hija de Gea"_, con la fuerza más asombrosa entre todas las guerreras, Haruka, "la de la Espada Invisible". Era un deber de toda mujer de la tribu el recibir entrenamiento como una guerrera desde que cumplían los seis años.

La capitana tenía un porte elegante y frívolo. Su cabello corto y su cuerpo tonificado le daban el aspecto de un varón, aunque sus brillantes ojos y su rostro delicado indicaban que en realidad era una mujer. Su atuendo era el tradicional de toda amazona, túnica blanca con bordados de oro, además de llevar una brillante y filosa espada en su cintura. Haruka estaba de pie en una inmensa roca, observando los combates entre las jóvenes Amazonas. A su lado estaba su fiel amiga, Michiru.

-¡Amy, tienes que blandir la espada con más fuerza! – le dijo la capitana a una chica de cabello azulado corto – Lita, disminuye tu fuerza en un 30 % y el golpe será más preciso – ahora se dirigía a la chica que luchaba con la peliazul, una joven alta, de cabellera castaña peinada en una cola alta.

-Aún no puedo creer que la reina me haya puesto a cargo de este escuadrón – le comentó Haruka a su inseparable compañera, Michiru – Son sólo unas niñas, aún les falta mucho para llegar a ser verdaderas guerreras.

-¿No has pensado que quizás estas niñas no quieran llegar a ser guerreras como nosotras?

-¡Pero qué dices! – replicó la hija de Gea – Sabes que está en nuestra sangre, llevamos dentro de nosotras el instinto guerrero. Una Amazona siempre debe hacer honor a su nombre.

-Al igual que tú, ¿verdad, capitana? – le dijo Michiru, guiñándole un ojo de forma seductora. Haruka se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

El grupo que le habían asignado a la capitana Haruka estaba conformado por seis jóvenes amazonas. **Serena**, hija de _Selene_, la chica más despistada y soñadora que Haruka había conocido en su vida. **Mina**, hija de _Afrodita_, una joven coqueta, a quien siempre le gustaba lucir bien y destacar. **Amy**, hija de _Hermes_, una muchacha sumamente lista, pero lamentablemente sin muchas habilidades como guerrera. **Rei**, hija de _Ares_, chica impulsiva, quien tenía más actitudes para la lucha, aunque le faltaba fuerza física. **Lita**, hija de _Zeus_, el dios de los Cielos de las Amazonas; dotada con la incomparable fuerza de su padre, aún así era una chica dulce a quien no le gustaba luchar. Y finalmente, **Molly**, hija de _Rea_, una chica talentosa para trabajar las piedras preciosas, con una voluntad de hierro, digna de admiración.

Sin embargo, todas ellas definitivamente se salían del esquema de una Amazona tradicional. Se supone que las mujeres guerreras de Hipólita estaban complemente consagradas a su tierra madre, al servicio de su reina, a preservar sus costumbres. Pero el escuadrón más joven en milenios no pensaba de la misma manera. Los avances tecnológicos de la isla habían permitido a las más jóvenes conocer un poco más acerca del "mundo exterior", así que se habían convertido en Amazonas soñadoras, deseando ver más allá de la isla de Hipólita, eterno hogar de su civilización.

Pero alguien tenía que ponerlas en su lugar, o, de lo contrario, podían convertirse en una amenaza para el pueblo o más bien, para los intereses de la reina Neherenia. No podía perder a las mujeres que habían heredados los poderes sagrados de sus ancestros, los dioses y titanes protectores. No, porque ella tenía que hacerse con ellos antes que nada. Sí, Neherenia ambicionaba ser la mujer más poderosa y bella de Hipólita, para así poder dejar aquella "patética" tierra y dominar el mundo griego a su antojo. Y una de sus Amazonas era la clave para lograrlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Serena se había marchado, sin embargo estaba seguro de que había sido mucho tiempo. El cielo ya había adquirido tonos naranja. Ya casi anochecía y él aún no tenía idea de cómo diablos iba a escapar de esa isla. Casi inconscientemente se encontró pensado que, quizás, perderse eternamente en una isla llena de mujeres no era tan mala idea. A su mente volaron imágenes nada inocentes acerca de él siendo el rey de todas esas mujeres.

Su mente seguía divagando, como lo había estado desde que se separó de la rubia amazona. Mientras se llevaba a su boca un par de jugosas uvas, miró hacia el cielo. Extrañamente parecía estar tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, aún sabiendo que se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido, alejado de la civilización, lejos de su mansión en Atenas, sin saber cuándo o cómo regresaría. Algo en aquella misteriosa isla lo mantenía calmado. Quizás era el hermoso anochecer, que comenzaba a pintar el cielo de tonalidades azulinas, imposibles de describir con las palabras, o tal vez el hecho de que aquellas uvas lo habían mantenido satisfecho, a pesar de que tenía fama de glotón. No estaba seguro de qué se trataba, pero, aun estando tendido en la hierba, con su ropa prácticamente destrozada y sin idea alguna de qué diablos le sucedería, la "magia" de la isla Hipólita – como la había llamado aquella mujer, Serena – tenía un efecto sedante sobre él.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió tontamente, disfrutando de la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro casi con dulzura. Sí, el lugar no estaba del todo mal. No había molestos hermanos, ni representantes fastidiosos o fanáticas enloquecidas. Todo era paz, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que escuchó una rama crujir.

Seiya se levantó súbitamente, mirando a su alrededor. Por alguna extraña razón, temía ser atacado por una tribu de mujeres furiosas que quisieran asesinarlo por haber "profanado" su tierra madre. Contuvo la respiración, hasta que escuchó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

-Eso me dolió – el muchacho levantó la vista para encontrarse a una joven rubia sentada en el suelo, con el cabello cubierto de ramitas.

-Vaya que eres torpe, bombón – dijo él, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Serena frunció el ceño y se levantó, acariciándose el trasero dolorido – Pensé que no volverías.

-Dije que lo haría. Aunque fue complicado, entre el entrenamiento y las preguntas de mis amigas se me hizo difícil venir sola a este sitio – la rubia se arrodilló y bebió un poco de agua del cristalino río.

-Las estrellas se ven increíbles en esta isla – espetó Seiya. Y tenía razón. El brillo de las estrellas en Hipólita parecía cosa de un mito. En su vida jamás había podido apreciar tal espectáculo celestial.

-Sí. Siempre que miro al cielo me sorprendo – agregó ella – Aunque Rei dice que no debería sorprenderme por algo tan trivial. ¡Es una insensible!

Seiya contempló a la joven amazona, embelesado. Aquella chica despedía un brillo y una calidez únicos. Era algo que no sabía explicar, pero entre sus gestos infantiles, su bonito rostro y su inigualable "belleza corporal", le parecía una mujer perfecta. Y eso que él era extremadamente quisquilloso con sus gustos. La forma en que las estrellas iluminaban el rostro de Serena parecía casi mágica. Ella tenía un resplandor "magnético", así que él no podía dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué miras? – preguntó curiosa ella, acercándose un par de pasos hacia él. Seiya desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado y volvió a recostarse en la hierba – Entonces, eres otro de los que naufraga y llega a nuestra isla – la chica se recostó al lado de Seiya – ¿Acaso no te advirtieron en el lugar del que vienes que esta es la peor época para navegar?

_Lo que me faltaba, _pensó Seiya, _que una desconocida me sermonee. Tengo suficiente con Taiki. _El chico no respondió y dirigió sus ojos hacia una colina que se elevaba a lo lejos. Aquel sitio brillaba con un enigmático resplandor.

-Ese sitio que se ve a lo lejos… ¿Qué es? – preguntó él.

-Es el monte Ida – respondió Serena – y sobre él se eleva el Palacio Antianiras, hogar de nuestra reina.

-Apuesto a que esa reina debe ser preciosa – la imaginación de Seiya volaba, imaginando cómo sería la regente de esas mujeres si Serena era así de bella, además de que recordaba vagamente la imagen de la otra mujer que había visto antes en el mar.

-La verdad es que ella es una mujer cruel, es una anciana, no se vería tan hermosa si no tuviera el cinturón de Hipólita, además ella… – Serena calló, sentándose súbitamente, y llevando ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Por favor olvida todo lo que acabo de decir! – exclamó ella – No… no se nos está permitido hablar de nuestra reina… Yo… – miró a su alrededor, asustada. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Recordó el sufrimiento de su amada madre a manos de Neherenia y sólo atinó a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Bombón, oye bombón – la llamaba el chico, al escuchar sus pequeños sollozos – Bombón, cálmate, juro que no diré nada, además ¿crees que voy a ir a visitar a esa tal reina tuya? ¡Sólo era una broma!

-¡Seiya! – se arrojó al cuerpo de muchacho, quien, sorprendido, sólo atinó a abrazarla y acariciar delicadamente su cabello – No quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si Su Majestad descubre que rescaté a un náufrago, más aún siendo varón. Si Michiru llegara a decir algo yo, yo… estaré en problemas.

-Tranquila, nada malo sucederá – la abrazó más fuerte, antes de separarse un poco de ella para limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus suaves mejillas. Entonces, "deja-vu". _Siento que ya lo he vivido. No entiendo por qué. ¿Acaso me estaré volviendo loco?_

Serena se sentía exactamente igual. No había sentido nada parecido ni siquiera cuando lo rescató de ahogarse en el salvaje Mar Mediterráneo, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no podía controlar los agitados latidos de su corazón. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín y sus sentidos se inundaron con el aroma de Seiya.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. En ese instante, sólo existían ellos dos. Pero la burbuja de perfección se rompió con una exclamación, que los hizo voltear, sobresaltados.

-¡Serena!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Ta-dan! ¿Qué tal?**

**Antes que nada, unas cuantas aclaraciones, "Kalimera" significa "Buenos días" en griego. El Monte Ida, del que habla Serena, es un sitio que se encuentra en la isla de Creta, según la mitología griega en una cueva localizada en la vertiente norte de este monte nació Zeus. La palabra "Antianiras" es un término usado en la Ilíada para referirse a las Amazonas y significa "las que luchan como varones".**

**Bien, como pudieron leer en el final, alguien acaba de descubrir a los jóvenes. Ahora, ¿de quién se tratará? ¿Significará problemas para Serena? ¿Qué pasará con Seiya? ¿Cuándo hará aparición la Reina Neherenia? **

**Estos y otros temas se explicarán en detalle durante el desarrollo de la historia. ¡No lo olviden! ¡Comentar es motivar!**


	3. Memorias titánicas

_¡Por fin actualicé! Espero que el nuevo capítulo les guste, y de paso los invito a leer mis otras historias. Dejen review!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Levantado el muro contra la voluntad de los inmortales dioses, no debía subsistir largo tiempo."_

_Homero_

**.**

**.**

**Episodio 03. Memorias titánicas**

El monte Ida. Una de las zonas más sagradas de la isla Hipólita. Aquel sitio donde, se decía, el dios Ares bajaba cada cien años para fecundar a la mujer que ocupara el trono de la isla y procreara una nueva generación de orgullosas guerreras. Ares, padre de las Amazonas, había colocado la primera piedra para la construcción de la civilización amazónica. Y en el centro de aquel monte sagrado, se asentaba el esplendoroso palacio Antianiras, hogar de la cabeza de la familia, de la sagrada líder y reina de aquellas que "combaten como varones."

Antianiras estaba construido con el estilo arquitectónico del periodo griego clásico. Un palacio del orden jónico, delicado, elegante y refinado. Un edificio de planta rectangular, con altas columnas de mármol, recubiertas de oro; así como el frontón, decorado con detalles dorados. Una serie de cien escaleras de mármol conducía hasta la entrada principal del palacio.

Caminando por un largo pasillo de pisos azulinos, rodeado de altas columnas, se llegaba hasta la cámara de la reina.

Sentada en un trono alto e imponente, completamente recubierto de oro, y respaldo y cojines recubiertos de tapiz rojo intenso, estaba la máxima autoridad de Hipólita, la XXX Reina de las Amazonas, su Majestad Neherenia. Ella era una mujer de largo cabello azulado, rizado e increíblemente brillante. Sus ojos: grisáceos, que lograban intimidar a cualquiera que la mirara. Iba coronada con _polos_, una alta corona usada en la época del mito por las grandes diosas griegas. Vestía una túnica blanca y larga, de la más fina seda, con los hombros al descubierto y mangas anchas. Y en su cintura, el mítico Cinturón de Hipólita, símbolo de su poder y autoridad por encima de los habitantes de la isla. Se trataba de un cinturón grueso, completamente de oro, con incrustaciones de diversas piedras preciosas: diamantes, zafiros, rubíes y jades.

La reina contemplaba su reflejo en su espejo de oro. Un gesto de desconcierto se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó arrojando el espejo al suelo, causando que se rompiera en cientos de pedazos – ¡Es suficiente, Jedite! – se dirigió a uno de sus sirvientes, un chico rubio que la abanicaba con un abanico de plumas de pavorreal – ¡Esto no puede ser!

Neherenia se levantó de su trono y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, con molestia, murmurando palabras ininteligibles por lo bajo.

-Si sigues enfadándote de esa manera, te saldrán arrugas.

La voz de un joven irrumpió en la cámara real. Neherenia levantó la mirada, dispuesta a lanzar una grosería. Sin embargo, sus rasgos se relajaron al ver a su primogénito. El príncipe Darien, un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules; vestido con una túnica blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes brazos.

-Eres tú, hijo. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Sigo pensando que podrías asignarme a Haruka como mentora – respondió, con cierta arrogancia – No estoy seguro de que Kunzite sea lo suficientemente hábil para enseñarme las artes de la guerra.

-Es un inútil – rió Neherenia – ¿No estás de acuerdo, Zoisite?

La joven sirvienta de la reina no se atrevió a replicar. Neherenia sabía que entre ella y Kunzite existía más que una relación cordial, por ello, la rubia jamás se atrevería a decir nada malo sobre él. Pero, la reina también sabía que, como descendiente de las Amazonas, Zoisite jamás sería capaz de proclamarle su amor. Por eso, la soberana se divertía haciéndola sufrir de esa manera, que ella consideraba sutil, sabiendo que la joven hervía por dentro, con deseos de rebelarse.

-Jedite, Zoisite, fuera de mi vista – ordenó la mujer. Ambos sirvientes le dedicaron una pronunciada reverencia antes de marcharse a toda prisa – Por Ares, que me sacan de quicios, grupo de inútiles.

-¿Por qué estás tan malhumorada, madre? – preguntó el príncipe.

-Acompáñame, Darien.

Madre e hijo se internaron por una puerta que estaba detrás del trono. Detrás de ella, una habitación pequeña y sencilla. Unos cuantos libros, acomodados en estantes de madera. Una mesa de madera gastada y un par de sillas tapizadas completaban la mueblería austera.

Neherenia se quitó el cinturón y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Al instante, la habitación se oscureció completamente. Era como tener el universo a su alrededor. Las constelaciones del zodiaco danzaban alrededor de la reina. La mujer fijó sus ojos en la constelación de Cáncer. Podía sentir una energía anormal en ella. Y también, una perturbación en la energía general de toda la isla. Una presencia desconocida había pisado Hipólita. Y no era un suceso normal. No cuando poseía una energía tan detestable para la reina.

-¿Qué significa esto, madre? – Darien señaló ahora la constelación de Leo, la suya propia, sobre la cual se ceñían los rayos del Sol.

-Justo lo que temía – respondió una pensativa reina – Este es un signo del despertar – su hijo la miró, confundida – El resplandor de Hiperión me persigue nuevamente. ¡Maldito seas! ¿Acaso vienes a vengarte de mí? – gritó.

-Madre, cálmate – Darien colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su madre, que respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos desorbitados – No debes descontrolarte de esa manera, recuerda que eres la encargada de mantener el equilibrio de Hipólita. Mira, el cinturón…

El cinturón de Hipólita dejó de emitir la imagen del universo y su brillo pareció perderse en el instante en que Neherenia se descontroló.

-¡Inútil pieza de joyería barata! – espetó, con ira – ¿Acaso no sirves para nada? ¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame la isla!

No parecía haber nada anormal. Sus sirvientes se encargaban de mantener el palacio en orden. En la herrería, se pulían las armas. La caballeriza era atendida correctamente. Las Amazonas, bien. Salvo por una, que no aparecía en las visiones que mostraba el cinturón. Extrañada, Neherenia volvió a mirar con atención. No encontraba rastro de Serena. Estúpida mocosa ¿acaso estaba usando de nuevo los poderes de su madre? Aquellos que, personalmente, le había prohibido usar, si es que no quería ser castigada.

-No encuentro a la mocosa – el joven miró a su madre, confundida – Me refiero a Serena. No aparece en la visión. ¿Dónde diablos se metió?

-Relájate, madre, quizás estás demasiado alterada y el cinturón no responde como debería.

-Puede que tengas razón – la mujer tomó el cinturón y lo colocó nuevamente en su cintura – Vámonos de aquí, necesito un buen baño de sales minerales. Tanta tensión podría arruinar mi perfecta belleza.

Su hijo asintió y siguió a su madre hasta el exterior de la habitación. Ordenó a un par de sirvientas que le prepararan el baño. Mientras tanto, Darien informó que iría a montar a caballo un rato.

-¡Kaolinette! – una mujer de cabellera rojiza apareció inmediatamente, arrodillándose ante su soberana – Quiero que le informes a Hotaru que esta noche le haré una visita. Que procure recibirme sola.

-Como ordene, Majestad.

-Ahora ¡desaparece de mi vista, Kaolinette!

La pelirroja la reverenció antes de desaparecer por un pasillo. Neherenia suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba relajarse. Quizás se estaba preocupando por nada. Quizás el maldito cinturón se le estaba rebelando. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez. Sin embargo, aunque intentara convencerse de lo contrario, una eminente llegada de ese sujeto, Hiperión, sólo podía significar problemas para ella.

Suspiró. Quizás no fue una buena idea asesinar a Beryl, su hermana y legítima heredera al trono de Hipólita. Pero ¿a quién le importaba en ese momento? Esa mujer jamás habría logrado mantener la paz en la isla, no tenía lo necesario para ser la regente. No, porque su corazón sucumbió al absurdo sentimiento que los mortales llamaban amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Serena!

La joven amazona se maldijo mentalmente por su debilidad. ¡Estaba abrazando a un completo desconocido! Y lo peor ¡era un varón! Se estaba jugando la vida, estando allí con él. Si Haruka llegaba a descubrirla, no dudaría en llevarla ante su reina y ahí sí que sería severamente castigada.

Los árboles se movieron y se escuchó el sonido de unos suaves pasos acercarse. Era su fin. Ya podía irse despidiendo de su vida y preparando su cuello para el sacrificio a su dios Ares.

-Serena ¿estás…?

La hija de Hermes apareció entonces. Llevaba el cabello azulado bastante corto y su figura apenas podía distinguirse bajo la luz de las estrellas. Amy era su nombre. La chica miró asombrada la escena. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de Serena a la persona que la acompañaba. Un varón. Pero no uno cualquiera. Un varón verdaderamente apuesto. Se sonrojó y retrocedió un par de pasos. Quiso gritar, pero la voz se quedó atascada en su garganta.

-Oh, es sólo Amy – suspiró Serena, separándose finalmente de Seiya, que, aturdido, no se atrevía a mover un solo músculo. ¿Qué tal si esa chica lo atravesaba con una flecha, tal y como recordaba haber visto en uno de los libros de Taiki? – Vamos, Amy, acércate. No pasa nada.

La rubia se adelantó un par de pasos y tomó la mano de su amiga. La peliazul se sintió arrastrada por Serena, que la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo e hizo las presentaciones:

-Amy, él es un nuevo náufrago, se llama Seiya.

La hija de Hermes escudriñó al extraño con sus azulinos orbes. Era mucho más impresionante de lo que decían los libros. Sí, se refería a Seiya. No es como si fuera el primer varón que veía en su corta vida, pero él era en verdad apuesto y, sumado a eso, se parecía tanto al titán protector de la justicia, Hiperión.

-Seiya, esta es mi amiga Amy, la chica más inteligente de Hipólita – agregó la rubia, con orgullo.

El pelinegro por su parte estaba demasiado impactado aún para responder. Observó la imagen de la recién llegada y, extrañamente, llegó a su memoria una de las páginas de uno de los tantos libros de mitología que leía su hermano mayor. Increíble que algo tan aburrido llegara a su mente en ese momento. Esa chica se parecía a ese personaje femenino, que se llamaba… se llamaba… ¿Cómo era?

-¡"Febi"! – exclamó Seiya. Amy y Serena se miraron, confundidas – Sí, algo así como "la del brillo intelectual" – la peliazul rió, al comprender finalmente las palabras del joven – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Quieres decir "Febe", la titánide del intelecto.

-Sí, eso, eso – afirmó, sonrojado – Te pareces mucho a un retrato que vi en un libro.

-De acuerdo, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen.

-Pero Serena, recuerda que Setsuna nos lo enseñó – le dijo Amy – Febe es una de las titánides originales, esposa de Ceo.

-Pues no lo recuerdo.

-¿Será porque te la pasabas durmiendo durante su clase?

Los tres jóvenes voltearon, sobresaltados al escuchar una nueva voz femenina tras ellos. Una chica de cabello rojizo, corto y rizado se acercaba con paso firme. No parecía nada sorprendida con la presencia de Seiya.

-Así que este es el chico que naufragó – suspiró – Perdía la cuenta del número de varones que se han extraviado aquí y ha muerto a manos de la capitana.

-¡Molly! – exclamó Serena – ¿Cómo es tú…? Si Seiya no…

-Así que te llamas Seiya – Molly tomó asiento al lado de Amy – Mucho gusto, me llamo Molly, hija de Gea – se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

Seiya abrió los ojos, sorprendido con el "agradable" saludo por segunda vez. No estaba del todo mal, al contrario, ser besado por una chica linda estaba fenomenal, pero, si seguían sorprendiéndolo de esa manera, acabaría por darle un infarto.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?

-¿Cómo es que supe que estabas aquí y que había un muchacho contigo? – se adelantó la pelirroja – Fácil, Serena, la tierra me lo dijo. Además, escuché cuando Michiru le contaba a la capitana acerca del naufragio.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó una alarmada Serena – ¿Entonces Haruka sabe que Seiya está aquí?

-No lo creo. Por lo que escuché, Michiru piensa que tú lo abandonaste, ya que, según ella, eres demasiado cobarde para romper las leyes de nuestra tribu – Serena frunció el ceño – Como sea, a mí no me importa que él esté aquí y tú lo hayas salvado – Amy y Serena la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca – Será bueno para nosotras. ¡Piénsenlo! Podremos aprender del mundo exterior. Además, según las predicciones de Hotaru, "la luz de una estrella caería en Hipólita" y las predicciones de Hotaru nunca se equivocaban. Aunque él no es precisamente una estrella, tiene una energía bastante peculiar.

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto – dijo Amy – El joven Seiya emana un poder muy cálido y misterioso. ¿No lo crees así, Serena?

-¿Eh? Pues… no lo sé – rió nerviosamente. No estaba segura de si la forma en que se había sentido antes tenía algo que ver con ese "poder cálido y misterioso" del que hablaba Amy.

-Bien, vámonos que Lita ya debe estarnos esperando con la cena – Molly se puso de pie y empezó a caminar con dirección al sur – ¿Qué esperan? – dijo, al ver que los demás se habían quedado atrás – Vámonos, Amy, Serena, Seiya.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo también? – preguntó el chico.

-¡Pues claro! – respondió exasperada Molly – Si te dejamos aquí, las vigilantes nocturnas no tardarán en encontrarte y no quiero tener que explicarte qué te sucederá si lo hacen. Además, la reina ya debió haberse percatado de que una presencia extraña llegó a Hipólita, así que si no permaneces al lado de Serena, sus poderes no podrán protegerte.

-¿Poderes? – inquirió un confundido Seiya.

-Serena, no me digas que tú… – empezó Amy, que tenía un gesto de temor dibujado en su rostro.

-Has usado el _Selas_, ¿verdad?

-Ahora vas a decirme que la Tierra te lo dijo también – espetó Serena. Molly asintió.

-El epíteto "hija de Gea" ¿te dice algo? – fue respuesta suficiente para la rubia. Sí, en definitiva no podía engañar a la chica que había sido como su hermana desde el nacimiento – Ahora, vamos, que muero de hambre.

-Yo también – la apoyó Amy, que caminó junto a ella.

Seiya aún no sabía si era correcto seguir a las Amazonas. Él era un intruso en aquel territorio de linaje matriarcal. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con esa tal Haruka, de la que tanto hablaban, y lo asesinaba de un golpe? No quería morir. Aún era demasiado joven y no había disfrutado suficiente de su fama.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ven, que estoy hambrienta! – lo reprendió Serena, tomándolo de la mano y apresurándose a alcanzar a sus amigas.

El chico sonrió al entrelazar sus dedos con los de Serena. Se sentía extrañamente bien. Correcto y adecuado. Como si la conociera de toda la vida y pudiera confiar plenamente en la amazona con peinado de bombón.

**.**

**.**

**. **

La noche había caído. Las estrellas eran silenciosos testigos de la muestra de cariño entre dos amantes. Amantes prohibidos. Sí. Porque él era un príncipe; estaba comprometido. Y ella. Ella era una guerrera que estaba comprometida con su dios Ares, su padre. Sabía que pronto se convertiría en sacrificio para el padre de su civilización. Pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles. No, porque se amaban plenamente en la oscuridad de las caballerizas.

Las túnicas quedaron a un lado, junto con las joyas reales del muchacho y la espada de la guerrera. Él sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que la quemaban por dentro. Que despertaban el deseo, la pasión y el amor dentro de ella. Amor. Pero ella no podía amar. No debía. No estaba en su naturaleza. Estaba pecando. Y él también. ¿Importaba? No, no en ese momento.

Ella gimió al sentir cómo su intimidad era invadida por el miembro erecto del joven. Se asió a las caderas de su amante de negros cabellos para profundizar la penetración. No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Estaba acostumbrada a tal "invasión". Pero dolía, aún así, era un dolor que la llevaba al paraíso.

El joven príncipe Darien bajó su torso, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos y mordió uno de los pezones erectos de la hermosa mujer de cabellera azabache que estaba sobre él. Ella gimió. Él enredó sus dedos alrededor del otro seno, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel de porcelana.

-Re… Rei – balbuceó descontroladamente él, cuando ella enredó sus piernas en sus caderas, elevando la pelvis para sentirse una con él.

Darien tomó delicadamente el cuerpo de Rei, de forma que casi quedó sentada encima de él. Y tomó sus labios. Con un beso demandante que la dejó sin aliento. Ella movió sus caderas, incitándolo a intensificar los movimientos. Cayendo sobre ella, sin aplastarla, el príncipe empezó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente. Ambos sintieron que se acercaba el momento.

Ella gritó su nombre. El nombre de su amante resonó entre la paja y el heno de aquella estancia con paredes de madera. Y entonces alcanzó el clímax. Él le siguió instantes después, derramando su esencia en el interior de la mujer que amaba. A duras penas se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse.

-Siempre logras que me sienta mejor – le dijo él al oído. Ella sonrió y terminó de quitarse la paja del cabello – Ese maldito de Kunzite me exaspera. Soy su superior y aún así se atreve a ordenarme como si fuera mi padre.

-Esa es su naturaleza. Es un guerrero que fue entrenado por el padre Ares personalmente, así que en vez de quejarte, deberías aprovechar sus enseñanzas.

-¡Bah! Ese sujeto cree que aún no estoy capacitado para blandir una de las espadas de las herrerías de Hefesto. Pero… – se acercó seductoramente y abrazó a Rei por detrás – quizás si tú, su querida hermanita menor hablara con él, e intercediera por este pobre príncipe – besó su cuello, haciéndola estremecer – te estaría eternamente agradecido, hija de Ares.

-De acuerdo, supongo que podría intentarlo – respondió, volteándose para abrazarlo – Darien, te amo. Te amo aunque lo nuestro esté prohibido.

-Yo también te amo, Rei. Aunque me pudra en los confines del Tártaro, no me arrepiento de haberte hecho mía aquel día, en la playa – Rei sonrió.

-No quiero que te cases con Serena. Yo soy mejor que ella, en todos los sentidos.

-Lo sé. Ella tan sólo es una chiquilla inmadura – la abrazó con más fuerza – Pero descuida, no creo que sobreviva los entrenamientos infernales de la capitana Haruka. Tarde o temprano sucumbirá y, cuando ese momento llegue, como la inútil guerrera que es, mi madre se encargará de ofrecerla como sacrificio.

-No creo que tenga valor como sacrificio. Tal vez sería mejor que la convierta en una linda estatua de piedra – ambos rieron y se besaron una vez más – Será mejor que me vaya, mis "amigas" me estarán esperando.

-Espera – la tomó por la muñeca para evitar que se fuera – Veámonos mañana nuevamente, en tu casa – la chica sonrió.

-Me aseguraré de estar sola.

Y desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaron por unas callejuelas completamente vacías hasta toparse con un complejo de antiguos edificios de paredes blancas. A Seiya le recordó la casa del viejo pescador, Euristeo. Subieron por unas escaleras de caracol, hasta toparse con una puerta de color azul intenso. Molly abrió.

Todos los edificios individuales estaban conectados por cortos pasillos con puertas azules al final. Y así pues, cada uno de los edificios era en realidad la habitación de una de las chicas. Serena le explicó que, desde el nacimiento, las chicas eran asignadas en un escuadrón y que terminaban convirtiéndose casi en verdaderas hermanas. La primera estancia era una amplia sala, donde había una mesa de madera, cubierta con libros antiguos. Alrededor de ella, tres kline con tapices algo desgastados. Más allá, detrás de un par de puertas, estaba la cocina.

Una cabecita castaña se asomó por la amplia ventana que conectaba la cocina con el comedor.

-¡Chicas, llegan justo a tiempo! ¡La cena ya…! – pero se detuvo. Porque notó la presencia de un completo desconocido. Un varón. Muy atractivo.

-¡Hola, preciosa! – saludó Seiya, con su carismática sonrisa.

-¡No grites! – Molly se apresuró a cubrirle la boca con su mano. La castaña dejó caer el cucharón y miró a sus amigas, con ojos desorbitados – Cálmate y te explicaremos todo – asintió y Molly la soltó – Verás, lo que sucede es que…

-¡Mamá ha escuchado mis plegarias! – el grito de una chica. Y después, Seiya desplomándose en el suelo.

-¡Mina, bájate!

Seiya estaba, literalmente, debajo del esbelto cuerpo de una chica rubia – que no era Serena – de largo cabello. Sus ojos azules, similares a los de Serena, pero con un brillo pícaro, lo escudriñaban con emoción. La joven que respondía al nombre de Mina, acercó su rostro y le plantó un ardiente beso en los labios. A Seiya se le hizo eterno y no estaba seguro de si quería que lo dejara respirar o prefería morir por falta de aire debajo de una Amazona.

-¡De digo que lo dejes! – repitió Serena, con un dejo de enojo en su voz – ¿Qué no ves que se ahoga?

Mina se quitó de encima al instante, mientras la castaña ayudaba a Seiya a ponerse de pie. Él la miró con cierto temor.

-¿No irás a caer sobre mí y besarme también, cierto? – la castaña rió.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – preguntó. Seiya rió también – Soy Lita, mucho gusto.

-La pregunta es ¿por qué no habrías de hacerlo? – inquirió Mina – ¡Está guapísimo! Incluso mi honorable madre habría sucumbido a su encantadora presencia. ¡Cuéntenme todo! ¿Dónde lo encontraron? ¿Acaso es un regalo del cielo? ¿O quizás del mar? – preguntaba con ojos brillantes – ¡Anda, Serena, dime! Después de todo, venían tomados de la mano – la aludida se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

-Cálmate, Mina, no lo asustes – dijo Amy – Por favor, disculpa el comportamiento de Mina, suele ser demasiado impulsiva.

-No… está bien, creo – respondió Seiya, mirando con cierto temor a la hiperactiva rubia. Por un momento, se imaginó a Mina acosando a Yaten. Y rió. Quizás necesitaba a una chica enérgica como ella para dejar su mal humor.

-Claro que no está bien.

Todos se voltearon. El rostro severo de Rei, que acababa de entrar en la casa, los hizo estremecerse. A todos menos a Molly. La morena miró a Seiya y después a sus amigas. Y comprendió. Esa era la extraña energía de la que le había comentado Darien. Claro, un varón. Un náufrago, probablemente, pensó. La única criatura que podría haber causado una anormalidad en el balance de fuerzas de Hipólita.

-¿Qué significa esto? – se fijó en el rostro de culpabilidad de Serena – ¡Explícate, Serena! – exigió, autoritaria.

-Espera un momento, ¿por qué siempre piensas que es culpa de Serena? – espetó Mina, frunciendo el ceño.

-Su rostro la delata. Saben muy bien cuáles son las sagradas leyes de nuestra civilización. ¡Esto es inaceptable! – exclamó.

-Rei, creo que necesitas calmarte – dijo Lita – No es tan grave.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Todas se han vuelto locas! – subió aún más la voz – ¿Han pensado qué pasaría si alguien más se llegara a enterar?

-Pues, si no bajas la voz, seguro que todos en la isla se enterarán – murmuró Serena, en voz baja.

-Eres una imprudente. ¿Qué haces trayéndolo aquí?

-Oye… – trató de intervenir Seiya, pero fue interrumpido por Amy.

-Suficiente, Rei. No es correcto que le hables así a Serena. Sabes que su corazón puro le impide abandonar a aquellos que la necesitan. Su naturaleza es así, cálida y amable. No es el primer varón al que salva y, ciertamente, no será el último. Mientras su luz proteja a Seiya, estaremos bien. Al menos hasta que encontremos una forma de ayudarlo a regresar al lugar donde pertenece.

-Amy ¿tú también? – reprochó Rei – Pensé que eras más racional, pero parece que me equivoqué. Serena, sabes que tienes prohibido usar tu _Selas_, has desobedecido gravemente. Yo podría…

-¿Podrías qué? – la retó Molly – ¿Ir con el príncipe Darien y contárselo? ¿Ofrecer a tu "hermana" a la furia de la reina? ¿Eso es lo que deseas? – hizo una pausa, durante la cual las demás contuvieron el aliento – Todas tenemos nuestros secretos ¿cierto, Rei, hija de Ares? Pero, como somos hermanas, no de sangre, pero sí por el lazo eterno que forjaron nuestros ancestros, siempre buscamos la armonía y felicidad para cada una de nosotras. No revelamos los secretos de la familia, Rei. Pensé que lo sabías.

_-¡Basta de tonterías, Molly! – _ambas amazonas se comunicaban mentalmente. Era una habilidad única que sólo unas pocas guerreras eran capaces de dominar – _Es nuestro deber obedecer las leyes Amazónicas, lo sabes bien. Yo sólo trato de hacerlas entrar en razón. ¿Qué más da si un varón pierde su vida? No es nuestro problema. Si naufragan aquí es porque son débiles e imprudentes. Además, una amazona tiene prohibido el contacto con varones del mundo exterior, tiene prohibido amar. Si Serena llegara a enamorarse…_

_-Como tú lo hiciste – _replicó la hija de Gea – _Como tú te enamoraste del príncipe Darien y le entregaste tu cuerpo. Un cuerpo que se supone debería permanecer virgen, puro hasta la hora de tu muerte. Sabes que conozco tu secreto. Los descubrí aquella noche, en la playa, mas no dije nada. Eras feliz amándolo, sintiendo ese sentimiento prohibido. Y eras correspondida. ¡No podía ser más feliz por ti! Juro que si revelas algo de esto, tu secreto no estará más a salvo conmigo, Rei. No me retes más._

La morena maldijo mentalmente a Molly. Pero no podía arriesgarse. De otra forma, todos sus planes se vendrían abajo. No quería perder a Darien, mucho menos arriesgarse a que la reina Neherenia los descubriera. No, por ahora, tendría que guardar silencio. Quizás, algo bueno saliera de todo eso. Quizás, Serena se enamorara de ese varón extranjero. Y, si eso sucedía, sería condenada a muerte por traición y deshonra a su compromiso con Darien. Se la quitaría de encima y sería feliz. Sonrió internamente. Estaba decidido. Actuaría como una buena amiga todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Sólo le pedía a su padre un poco de paciencia, aunque el dios de la guerra no fuera necesariamente a quien uno debería pedir tal don.

-Lo siento, no sé qué estaba pensando – habló Rei finalmente – Creo que aún estoy un poco tensa por el entrenamiento de hoy y, tu presencia me perturbó. Así que, empecemos de nuevo. Soy Rei, hija de Ares.

-¡No te atrevas! – Serena se interpuso entre Rei y Seiya, para evitar que el muchacho fuera "víctima" de otro de los "amables saludos" amazónicos.

-¿Qué, estás celosa? – se burló Rei. Serena se sonrojó y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Lo que ella quiere decir – intervino Amy – es que ese tipo de saludos no son típicos del sitio del que viene Seiya, sólo lo harías sentir incómodo.

-Así como Mina lo hizo – comentó Lita.

-¡Oye! Tan sólo quería ser amable con el forastero – se excusó la hija de Afrodita.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas – dijo la castaña – ¡Vamos a comer que se enfría la cena!

-¡Por fin! ¡Muero de hambre! – exclamó Seiya emocionado. Pocas veces era tan callado. Pero, quizás se sentía un poco intimidado y… asustado, al inicio. Sin embargo, esas mujeres no parecían peligrosas, es más, hasta le agradaban. Principalmente una rubia de moñitos. Oh sí, le agrada. Mucho. Tal vez, demasiado – Guíame, bombón – añadió, abrazando a Serena por detrás.

Rei sonrió al contemplar la escena. Una sonrojada Serena y un sonriente Seiya. Hacían bonita pareja. Y parecía haber una conexión entre ellos. Con su ayuda, podría transformarse en "algo más". Por Ares que ella lo transformaría en algo más. Oh sí, ya podía ver el nacimiento de una nueva pareja. Y con ello, el futuro nacimiento de la Reina Rei, gobernante de las Amazonas. ¿Ambiciosa? Sí, mucho.

-Por cierto ¿dónde estabas, Rei? – preguntó Mina – Tu cabello es un desastre.

-Entrenando – respondió al instante.

-No sabía que en los campos de entrenamiento había paja de establo – observó Molly. Rei le lanzó una mordaz mirada.

-No me digas que intentaste montar a Hércules de nuevo para practicar el tiro al blanco – rió Mina – Sabes que ese caballo sólo obedece a Kunzite.

-Oh, así que eso fue – Molly fingió sorpresa – Qué audaz eres, Rei. Pero ten cuidado, podrías salir lastimada. Es un sangre pura y puede ser muy… salvaje.

_-Ahórrate tus frases con doble sentido, Molly._

_-No me digas qué hacer, Rei._

Molly y Mina entraron al comedor, dejando a una enfadad Rei. La morena decidió que no se dejaría llevar por las provocaciones de la hija de Gea. No, ella era más fuerte. Respiró hondo y compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de reunirse con los demás en el comedor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El templo de las Heroínas. Obra maestra de la arquitectura griega y hogar de los espíritus de las primeras generaciones de Amazonas que pisaron la sagrada tierra de Hipólita. Era el lugar más sagrado de la isla. Templo donde se llevaban a cabo rituales en honor a la madre de la civilización, Hipólita, y a su hermana, la poderosa Pentesilea.

En la cámara principal, reservada para la sacerdotisa de Hipólita, reposaban las esculturas de las dos valientes hermanas. Esculpidas con el traje de batalla: una especie de corsé de oro, con una armadura que oro sólido, que servía de protección, sobre una prenda de tela, con forma de falda. Sus hombros, piernas y antebrazos iban resguardados por piezas de oro. El casco de guerra completaba el traje guerrero.

Hipólita tenía el cabello rizado y rebelde; llevándolo suelto. En su mano cargaba una lanza y en su cintura, lucía orgullosa su cinturón, regalo de su padre Ares. Su hermana, Pentesilea, en cambio llevaba su cabello igualmente rizado, recogido en una cola alta y no llevaba casco. Su legendario escudo había sido esculpido en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda reposaba en su cintura.

Las estatuas brillaron y entonces el espíritu de ambas guerreras se materializó. Sus cuerpos eran traslúcidos, pero aún recordaban su gloriosa imagen de antaño. Hipólita con su cabello rojo como el fuego. Pentesilea, de cabellera rubia. Ambas hermanas tenían los ojos verdes.

-La luz titánica a regresado a nuestra tierra – habló el espíritu de Hipólita – El caos desatado por las ambiciones de Neherenia conocerá su fin a manos del Sol y la Luna.

-Leo y Cáncer se unen en el cielo. Sol y Luna. Varón y mujer – añadió el espíritu de Pentesilea – El mítico amor que ninguna amazona debe sentir, será el que traiga una nueva vida a esta tierra. Hermana, el destino de esta isla es hundirse en las profundidades del mar.

-Aún así, nuestro legado no desaparecerá – dijo Hipólita – Porque el espíritu combatiente de nuestra tribu se materializará de distintas maneras. Nosotras, que sólo conocíamos el combate, que veíamos el campo de batalla como nuestro hogar, nunca quisimos que las jóvenes generaciones esclavizaran sus vidas.

-Sin embargo, aún quedan mujeres que desean seguir con esos ideales – observó su hermana, la de rubios cabellos – Esta batalla que se avecina, esta que no nos corresponde pelear, marcará la separación definitiva entre las amazonas que pertenecen a nuestra clase y aquellas del futuro, las jóvenes que nacieron en una tierra equivocada. Y que, por nuestro poder, serán capaces de hacer su vida como debería ser, como lo indica el padre del Cielo.

-Creo que me da un poco de nostalgia – expresó la pelirroja – Por mi cinturón, el regalo más valioso que me dejó nuestro padre. No, más que nostalgia, creo que es ira, ira de pensar que cayó en manos equivocadas.

-Llegará en día en que ese cinturón adorne la cintura de la verdadera reina, aquella que sea digna de continuar el linaje amazónico que inició con ustedes, las guerreras más grandiosas que el mundo haya conocido – habló una mujer, que salía de las sombras. La única capaz de comunicarse con los espíritus de los guerreros caídos, la sacerdotisa del templo de las Heroínas.

-Ah Setsuna, qué bueno verte – saludó Hipólita – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conversamos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sus espíritus se materializaron en este mundo – respondió la mujer de cabellera verde – La historia del Sol y la Luna, supongo que eso es lo que las ha traído de vuelta. El resplandor de Hiperión ha caído sobre Hipólita, tal y como predijo Hotaru.

-La mujer más sabia de Hipólita, temo por su seguridad – dijo Pentesilea – Su inmenso poder es ambicionado por Neherenia. Setsuna, tu poder es, por ahora, el único que puede rivalizar con el de Neherenia, mas no por eso debes confiarte. Recuerda nuestras enseñanzas siempre y continúa incrementando esos poderes que te ha legado Crono, tu honorable padre.

-Esta vez, seremos simples espectadoras. Es nuestro más grande deseo que los conflictos amazónicos acaben aquí, para siempre – agregó Hipólita – Deseamos ver el renacimiento de la moderna civilización amazónica, una que no se rija por códigos arcaicos, una que le dé a esas jóvenes la oportunidad de vivir, de amar; antes de que nuestros espíritus se reúnan en lo alto, con el de nuestro padre.

-Ese será el momento de mi despedida – dijo Setsuna – Por veinte vidas humanas he caminado por estas tierras y ahora, creo que me ha llegado el momento de dormir eternamente. Me uniré a los espíritus de otras guerreras que, como yo, han vigilado el flujo del tiempo.

-Dormiremos juntas, para toda la eternidad… – el espíritu de Pentesilea regresó a su estatua luego de esas últimas palabras.

-… y velaremos desde el cielo de nuestras descendientes, esas jóvenes que renacerán para vivir como debió ser desde el inicio – con esta última frase, Hipólita regresó a su estatua.

-Que así sea – dijo Setsuna, antes de desaparecer en la penumbra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Interesante ¿verdad? Apuesto que no esperaban que fuera Amy quien descubriera primero a Sere y Seiya ¿cierto? No sé ustedes, pero yo, en lo personal, amé la actitud de Molly._

_Sobre las referencias mitológicas, pues Hipólita y su hermana, Pentesilea fueron dos de las más grandes reinas amazónicas. El cinturón de Hipólita, según el mito, fue un regalo de Ares, quien se dice fue el padre de las Amazonas. Robar este cinturón fue uno de los 12 trabajos de Heracles o Hércules, que fue hijo de Zeus, a quien Hera le envía la locura, provocando que mate a su familia y pues la forma de remediar su pecado fue con los famosos 12 trabajos._

"_Selas" es un término griego que significa "luz"._

_Y sobre los titanes, créanme que muchos de ellos harán aparición en este fic, pero no les daré más adelantos, por ahora, he mencionado a Febe, "brillo del intelecto", hija de Urano y Gea, esposa de Ceo, que era el titán de la inteligencia. Además, Hiperión, "el que mira desde arriba", símbolo del sol, titán envidiado por la belleza de sus hijos._


	4. Amor Prohibido

**Por fin un nuevo capítulo, con algunas interesantes revelaciones. Nuevamente, me disculpo por el retraso.**

**Notas introductorias:**

_**Sobre los personajes:**_** quiero decir desde ya que algunos de los personajes quedaron bastante OOC, otros menos. Pero me ha gustado cómo los estoy manejando, espero que no les incomode cómo manejo algunos personajes.**

_**Sobre una sugerencia: **_**Quiero agradecerle a ****Ashamed Kawaii**** por su sugerencia en el uso del guión largo, como puedes ver, ya en este capítulo lo he aplicado, así que ¡muchas gracias!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes dejaron su review y a todos los que leen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Pues los dioses perciben los hechos futuros; los hombres, los ya ocurridos; los sabios, los que se aproximan".  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**Episodio 04. Amor Prohibido**

Neherenia miró fijamente su reflejo en el enorme espejo de su habitación. Peinó su sedoso cabello con sus finos dedos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Sí, no cabía duda de que ella era la mujer más hermosa de toda Hipólita. A pesar de su edad – dato que pasaba desapercibido para todo su pueblo – Neherenia conservaba su radiante belleza, aún después de tener un hijo y haber librado innumerables batallas contra los guerreros que deseaban conquistar su isla.

– Nadie puede compararse conmigo – se dijo a sí misma – Soy la mujer más hermosa. Durante más de diez vidas humanas me he mantenido radiante y nadie ha podido opacar su belleza.

– _Oh ¿estás segura de eso? _

Neherenia se sobresaltó. Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa, al encontrarse con el reflejo de esa mujer, su hermana y legítima heredera al trono de Hipólita, Beryl. Era tal y como la recordaba antes de su muerte, con su largo cabello rojo y aquellos ojos llenos de astucia. La reina retrocedió un par de pasos y rió, antes de decir:

– Estúpida Hotaru, esta es una broma de muy mal gusto ¿sabes?

– _Pero qué estás diciendo ¿Acaso eres tonta? –_ replicó Beryl, riendo – _¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu hermana mayor?_

– Como si fuera a creerlo – dijo la peliazul – Tú estás muerta, tus estúpidos sentimientos por ese hombre fueron los que te condenaron a una patética muerte – se levantó de su silla y gritó – ¡Hotaru, déjate de tonterías! ¡No tientes a tu suerte sólo por…!

– _¡Por Ares, ya cállate Neherenia! _– exclamó Beryl – _¿Qué clase de reina eres si no sabes que nuestras almas están ligadas a esta isla aún después de nuestra muerte?_

Neherenia dejó de maldecir a Hotaru. Era cierto. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarlo? Lo mismo había sucedido con las almas de Hipólita y su hermana Pentesilea, quienes permanecían en el Templo de las Heroínas, aunque interactuaban con unos pocos privilegiados, principalmente con la sacerdotisa del templo, Setsuna. Pero ese era el detalle, las almas de las valerosas guerreras permanecían en el Templo de las Heroínas, entonces ¿cómo era que Beryl había llegado hasta su habitación?

– _Es lindo este sitio_ – dijo entonces Beryl – _Es una lástima que nunca pude entrar allí, ya sabes, morí antes de siquiera tocar ese cinturón que llevas. Aunque, he visto que no lo tratas con el respeto que se merece ¿acaso no sabes que ese cinturón_ es un regalo de los dioses?

– ¡Bah! Déjate de tonterías – replicó – No eres nadie para venir a decirme cómo debo vivir mi vida, además este cinturón – se retiró el cinturón y lo lanzó al suelo, como si se tratara de un objeto insignificante – me pertenece, así que puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca.

– _¡Eres una…!_

Pero, entonces, la voz de Kaolinette, desde el otro lado de las enormes puertas de oro de la habitación, interrumpió el reclamo de Beryl:

– La-Lamento molestarla, Majestad, pero el transporte que la llevará al hogar de la gran Hotaru está listo, como lo ordenó.

La reina sonrió, complacida, dedicándole una mirada burlona a su hermana, que la observaba con gesto reprobatorio.

– _No puedo creer que controles a tus sirvientes usando el miedo. ¡Qué bajo has caído!_

– Cállate, estúpida, no tengo tiempo para estar escuchando tus sermones – volvió a colocarse el cinturón – ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Neherenia se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de su habitación, pero, antes de desaparecer, Beryl le dejó una advertencia a su hermana menor:

– _Nuestro padre ha visto la maldad en esta, su amada isla, por lo que pronto presenciarás su reforma, de la mano de los grandes Hiperión y Tea. Ambos han llegado a este territorio sagrado. ¡Neherenia! Tú no te salvarás de su ira y caerás, junto con tus ambiciones egoístas._

Pero la reina no le dio importancia a las palabras de su hermana, cuyo reflejo desapareció de su espejo. Neherenia ni siquiera volteó a ver el sitio donde su hermana mayor había aparecido y desaparecido en un instante. No valía la pena preocuparse, además, ya Hotaru le diría lo que quería saber, esa mujer que, junto con Setsuna, habían sido las consejeras de su madre, mujeres que la misma Neherenia quiso mantener lejos de su presencia, pues le temía a sus poderes.

– Di-Disculpe… Majestad… – volvió a llamarla Kaolinette, con voz temblorosa.

– ¡Ya te escuché!

Neherenia abrió súbitamente la puerta de su habitación, causando que Kaolinette se golpeara y terminara cayendo al suelo.

– Sirviente inútil ¡Levántate! – gritó la reina. Kaolinette obedeció enseguida – Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar.

Dicho esto, Neherenia desapareció por uno de los amplios pasillos del sagrado palacio. Kaolinette apretó los puños, harta de los malos tratos que ella y el resto de la servidumbre recibían por parte de su reina. Suspiró profundamente, mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

– _Que tu corazón no claudique _– entonces escuchó en su cabeza la voz de la mujer más sabia de Hipólita, la gran Hotaru – _Verás que está cerca el día de la reforma._

– ¿Señorita Hotaru? – dijo la pelirroja, sorprendida – ¿Qué significan sus palabras?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya sonrió ampliamente después de terminar su cuarto plato. Estaba seguro que no había probado en su vida comida más deliciosa que la que preparaba Lita. Por un momento pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, no había sido tan malo perderse en medio del Mediterráneo. Es que ¿acaso podía pedir más? Podía comer todo lo que quisiera sin que su manager o sus hermanos lo reprendieran por ello, además, estaba rodeado de las mujeres más hermosas que hubiera en su vida. Sí, era como estar en el Paraíso.

– ¿Quieres más, Seiya? – ofreció Lita. El chico negó con la cabeza.

– Creo que no puedo comer un bocado más – dijo – En verdad tu comida es maravillosa.

– ¡Lita, yo sí quiero más! – exclamó Serena, quien terminaba su tercer plato.

– Serena tonta, no deberías comer tanto – dijo Rei, con una risita burlona – Engordarás y ningún chico se va a fijar en ti.

– ¡No me importa! – replicó – Después de todo yo… – la hija de la Luna bajó la cabeza – Como sea, Rei, no es tu problema ¡Lita, sírveme más!

Seiya se quedó mirando a la rubia hija de Selene; parecía que ocultaba algo. Por otra parte, él pensaba que ella era perfecta como estaba, que no le cambiaría nada, porque de una cosa estaba seguro, aún cuando estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres, Serena era la única a la que no podía dejar de mirar. Nunca había sentido nada similar con ninguna mujer antes, era como si la conociera desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Seiya? – preguntó Amy, al ver cómo el chico, extrañamente se sonrojaba – ¿Seiya?

– ¿Ah? ¿Eh? Lo siento, Amy ¿qué decías?

– Supongo que debes estar cansado – dijo Lita – Será mejor que vayas a dormir.

– Claro, eso debe ser – añadió Molly, mirando al muchacho, con complicidad. Seiya, sonrojado, miró de reojo a Serena, que permanecía ajena a la situación – Ese viaje debió haber sido agotador para ti, Seiya.

– Pero chicas ¿dónde dormirá Seiya? – preguntó entonces Mina, con una sonrisa pícara – Porque creo que en mi habitación hay suficiente esp…

– ¡Olvídalo! – exclamó Serena de pronto, sintiendo todas las miradas posadas en ella – Quiero decir… bueno… es que…

– Sí, entiendo lo que dices – se apresuró a añadir Rei – Mina no me inspira confianza.

– ¡Oye! Eso me ofende, yo jamás… – Rei le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y después añadió:

– Creo que la habitación de Serena es la más grande.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – replicó, sonrojada, la hija de Selene – Amy tiene la habitación más grande del complejo.

– Pero recuerda que ese es también su laboratorio, no hay suficiente espacio – dijo Rei y así Serena no pudo replicar.

Seiya se sentía ajeno a toda aquella conversación. No sabía qué decir, pero de algo estaba muy seguro, si tuviera que escoger, escogería, sin duda, compartir habitación con Serena y ¿por qué no? Compartir también la cama. El pelinegro rió maliciosamente, dejando volar su imaginación, mientras las jóvenes amazonas seguían debatiendo.

– ¡Ya sé! – exclamó de pronto Molly – ¡Dejemos que Seiya decida!

El muchacho volteó hacia la hija de Gea, sobresaltado. Las miradas expectantes de las amazonas estaban posadas en él. Por una vez, el gran Seiya Kou no había podido responder sin tartamudear y sonrojarse antes.

– Yo… bueno… yo… – tomó aire antes de decir, finalmente – ¡Claro que elijo a bombón!

Serena parpadeó un par de veces, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de despertar de lo que le parecía un sueño. Todas sus amigas le dedicaron una sonrisita cómplice, antes de que Lita dijera, finalmente:

– Creo que está decidido, además, Serena, tu habitación es más amplia que la nuestra.

– Pe-Pe-Pero… está desordenada y…

– No te preocupes, bombón, eso no me molesta – dijo Seiya, abrazándola para susurrarle – Si quieres podemos desordenarla más, ya sabes.

Una sonrojada Serena se separó súbitamente del muchacho, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa y saliendo por una de las ventanas.

– Por Zeus, ¿qué le sucede a Serena?

– Está comenzando – dijo Mina en voz baja, sonriendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la zona más recóndita de la isla. Un claro más allá del amplio bosque que proveía las maderas necesarias para la elaboración de muebles, embarcaciones y herramientas. Allí era donde se encontraba un pequeño templo consagrado al dios Apolo, aquel que poseía el Oráculo de Delfos. Este sitio era la morada de la mujer más sabia de Hipólita, aquella que había heredado los poderes del famoso oráculo, Hotaru. Ella era una mujer que jamás mostraba su verdadera forma, algunas veces aparecía como una niña, otras como una adolescente, otras como una mujer madura.

Neherenia bajó de su carro, tirado por dos hermosos corceles blancos, conducido por el guerrero más valeroso de la isla, el único que no había sido sometido a la esclavitud por Neherenia, Kunzite.

Ahora, se encontraba enfrente del templo de Apolo. Incluso desde su exterior se podía percibir la mística energía de la sabia Hotaru.

– Retírate, Kunzite, puedo regresar por mi cuenta.

Kunzite hizo lo que su soberana le ordenaba, pues no quería discutir con ella. Neherenia esperó hasta que Kunzite hubiese desaparecido para ingresar en el templo. Caminó por el pasillo principal del recinto, que estaba iluminado por las antorchas que colgaban de las columnas de mármol.

– Te esperaba.

Justo en el medio de la habitación se encontraba una joven de pálida piel. Tenía el cabello negro y largo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba sentada en posición de loto sobre un cómodo cojín rojo, sobre el cual caía su larga túnica blanca. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la altura del ombligo. Enfrente de ella yacía un cojín idéntico al suyo.

– Qué lugar más tétrico – dijo Neherenia, sentándose enfrente de la mujer – Digno de ti, la mujer de los oráculos, la sabia Hotaru. Veo que esta vez adoptaste la forma de una adolescente.

– Hiperión está aquí.

– ¿Qué?

– Viniste para comprobar las palabras de tu hermana. Además, tú también lo has sentido, la inmensa energía que ha caído sobre esta tierra.

– Así que esa fue la energía que captó el cinturón – la reina se cruzó de brazos – ¿Entonces?

Hotaru permaneció en silencio, sin abrir sus ojos.

– No tiene sentido que Hiperión reviva, después de siglos sumido en el Sueño Eterno. Hipólita nunca había disfrutado de tal prosperidad como ahora. Todos saben que mi coronación fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a esta primitiva tierra. Hemos exterminado a nuestros enemigos y somos aún más prósperas que en la época de Hipólita y su hermana Pentesilea.

– El despertar de Hiperión vendrá acompañado por el advenimiento de su esposa, Tea.

La reina abrió los ojos, incrédula. No sólo se trataba de Hiperión, el todopoderoso titán, sino también… ¿Tea? No tenía sentido.

– ¡Tonterías! El despertar de los Titanes de la Luz sólo se da cuando el mal se ha cernido sobre estas tierras. Hotaru, eres la mujer más sabia de Hipólita, pero parece que tus predicciones se han equivocado esta vez.

Hotaru esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Entonces, un aura dorada envolvió a la sabia mujer, haciendo que una brisa ligera se sintiera por todo el templo. De pronto, del suelo brotó una enorme vasija de piedra, con inscripciones en idioma griego. Hotaru se puso de pie y le indicó a la reina que hiciera lo mismo.

– He aquí aquel acontecimiento que ocasionó la "resurrección".

El agua que estaba dentro de la vasija empezó a girar, formando un pequeño remolino, hasta que apareció ante ellas una escena del pasado.

_En el salón del trono del hermoso palacio Antianiras, se encontraba la actual regente de Hipólita, descendiente del mismísimo Ares. La reina se llamaba Galaxia y era bien conocida por ser una de las mujeres más hermosas, sabias y generosas que hubieran ocupado el trono amazónico._

_Galaxia era una mujer de esbelta figura, bastante más alta que las mujeres de la isla. Su largo cabello naranja rojizo caía graciosamente por su espalda y sus ojos, como dos rubíes, despedían una gran calidez. La túnica azul marino contrastaba perfectamente con su piel de porcelana._

_La reina Galaxia tenía dos hijas. La mayor se llamaba Beryl, tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y era lo que podía llamarse la "perfecta princesa": siempre hacía lo que le pedían, era elocuente, educada, sensible y muy inteligente. La menor, Neherenia, de cabellera azulada, también era una chica muy inteligente, quizás más astuta que Beryl para algunos temas, pero tenía fama de ser la "princesa rebelde"._

_Galaxia estaba sentada en su elegante trono, mientras sus hijas la escuchaban, sentadas en un par de enormes cojines de tapiz rojizo._

– _Beryl, algún día tú ocuparás este trono – dijo Galaxia a la mayor de sus hijas – y tendrás el honor de portar este cinturón, la herencia de nuestro amado padre, Ares. Neherenia, con tu gran astucia, no habrá mejor consejera que tú para Beryl. Porque gobernar esta sagrada tierra no es tarea sencilla, pero confío en que las dos podrán lograrlo, llevando a Hipólita a su esplendor._

– _Lo comprendo, madre – dijo la joven Beryl._

– _No comprendo qué hay de especial en ese cinturón, mamá – comentó Neherenia, mirando con curiosidad la elegante pieza de joyería que su madre llevaba en su cintura – Estoy segura de que es un regalo de los dioses, pero ¿qué secretos se esconden tras él? ¿Acaso en verdad es tan maravilloso?_

– _¡Neherenia! – la reprendió Beryl – ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar del regalo de nuestro gran padre Ares?_

– _¿Por qué te alteras tanto? ¿Acaso tú no tienes curiosidad?_

– _Niñas, suficiente – intervino Galaxia – Este cinturón guarda la voluntad de las valientes guerreras que estuvieron antes que yo, aquellas que defendieron esta sagrada tierra de los invasores que intentaron conquistarla. Y no sólo eso, el cinturón le permitirá a la legítima heredera al trono predecir eventos importantes, con sólo mirar al cielo, la futura reina podrá leer en las estrellas el futuro de la isla – Galaxia se puso de pie – Supongo que está de más mencionar que quien posea este sagrado cinturón tendrá el control total de Hipólita._

_Dicho esto, la reina se retiró del salón del trono, seguida por Beryl, mientras Neherenia se quedó allí sentada, pensando en las palabras de su madre. El cinturón, aquel símbolo de autoridad que le daría a quien lo poseyera el control absoluto de la isla, el poder supremo. Aquel poder que Neherenia añoró, desde ese instante._

– ¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¡No tiene nada que ver con lo que vine a preguntarte! ¡Estúpida mujer! – Neherenia dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse – Eres una completa inútil, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

– Oh mira eso… Este es un recuerdo interesante.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hotaru, la reina dio media vuelta. Esta vez se reflejó en el agua cristalina una nueva escena. Una que la hacía sentirse enferma y prefería no recordar.

_La princesa Beryl tenía ahora dieciséis años. Después de aprender durante años las reglas de etiqueta y la historia de su gente, además de entrenarse en combate, le había llegado el turno para superar uno de sus miedos – por extraño que sonara – que era el montar a caballo._

– _Princesa Beryl – la llamó Kunzite, el guerrero más valeroso de Hipólita – Es hora de comenzar con su lección._

_Temerosa, la joven princesa dejó su "escondite", detrás de unos arbustos y le dedicó una reverencia al hombre. Pero entonces, los ojos de la joven heredera se posaron en la persona que acompañaba al general Kunzite: un chico peliazul, de unos dieciocho años. El muchacho se fijó en la princesa, la miró fijamente por unos instantes y después le sonrió tenuemente._

– _Princesa, él es Zafiro y será su instructor a partir de hoy._

– _Es un placer conocerla, Alteza – dijo el joven, quien, galantemente besó la mano de la pelirroja – Espero que podamos llevarnos bien._

_Al sentir los cálidos labios de Zafiro rozar su piel, Beryl se sintió desfallecer. Sus mejillas ardían, sus piernas temblaban y las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta. ¿Qué significaban esas reacciones? Era algo que nunca antes había sentido y la joven heredera se sentía aturdida. ¿Acaso eso era lo que llamaban… "amor"?_

_Desde la rama más alta de un árbol cercano, las reacciones de Beryl eran observadas por su hermana menor, que se sintió indignada por las acciones de su hermana, acciones que Neherenia consideraba absurdas. ¡Tonterías! Los varones no debían ser más que esclavos de las Amazonas. Beryl no podía permitir que ese sujeto se tomara tantas confianzas con ella._

– _Hermana, esto te llevará a la perdición._

– Y se cumplieron mis palabras ¿cierto? – dijo una altanera Neherenia – Beryl se condenó a la muerte cuando se enamoró de Zafiro. ¿Amor? ¡Qué estupidez! Los hombres están para servirnos, nada más.

– Así que de esa manera justificas tus acciones – dijo Hotaru – Bien, entonces veamos ahora cómo fue que conseguiste el poder.

_Desde el momento en que se conocieron, Zafiro y Beryl habían sido inseparables. Galaxia había incluso autorizado que el joven guerrero se convirtiera en el guardia personal de la mayor de sus hijas._ _Siempre estaban juntos. A Zafiro le gustaba escuchar la dulce melodía que Beryl era capaz de producir cuando sus finos dedos tañían las cuerdas del arpa. Beryl por su parte disfrutaba de los relatos que Zafiro siempre tenía para contarle._

_De no haber sido por Zafiro, la heredera no habría sido capaz de superar la muerte de su madre, víctima de una enfermedad del corazón. Así, Beryl supo que cada vez estaba más cercano el día en que sería coronada como reina de Hipólita y recibiría el sagrado cinturón, regalo de Ares._

_Además, cada día que pasaba Beryl se convencía más y más de lo que sentía. Era ese sentimiento mítico para cualquier Amazona, aquel sentimiento prohibido, más aún para ella, futura reina, que no podía entregarse a nadie que no fuera el elegido por su todopoderoso padre. Aunque preocupada por este detalle, Beryl sabía, muy dentro de su corazón, que le pertenecía enteramente a Zafiro. _

_Y Zafiro por su parte sabía, sin ninguna duda, que ella era la dueña de su corazón._

_Aquel día, como era costumbre, Zafiro y Beryl se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento que estaba más alejado del palacio. Lo hacían de esta forma porque el campo principal estaba reservado para el entrenamiento de las guerreras de élite, además, la topología del terreno era la ideal para que la futura reina practicara el tiro al blanco._

– _Excelente – la felicitó Zafiro, luego de que Beryl acertara sus flechas en todos los blancos – Tienes un talento nato._

_Sonrojada, Beryl dejó su carcaj y arco a un lado. Durante unos instantes los ojos de los jóvenes enamorados se encontraron. La magia del amor estaba allí, aunque prohibida y fácilmente perceptible. La pelirroja corrió hacia Zafiro y se arrojó a sus brazos. Sorprendido, el joven tardó unos segundos antes de corresponderle el abrazo._

– _Be-Beryl… yo…_

– _No digas nada, por favor. Tan sólo… déjame quedarme así un momento._

_El joven se sintió embriagado por el dulce aroma de la princesa y, por un momento, deseó que no existiera esa ley que les impedía demostrarse plenamente su amor. Él tan sólo deseaba estar al lado de la princesa, para toda la eternidad. Pero también sabía que eso no podía ser, pues lo suyo era un "amor prohibido"._

– _Zafiro, no quiero separarme nunca de ti._

_Zafiro notó que Beryl estaba llorando. Su corazón se destrozaba cuando la veía sufrir, más aún cuando sabía que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. El peliazul secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y la besó. Aún sabiendo que corría el riesgo de ser ejecutado, no le importó, lo único que importaba en ese momento era ella y el amor que le tenía._

_Después de unos momentos, los enamorados se separaron, en busca de aire. Apenada, Beryl desvió la mirada. Zafiro tomó delicadamente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y, con voz segura, dijo:_

– _Nunca me separaré de ti. _

– _Zafiro… Prométeme que, aunque me convierta en reina, no te irás de mi lado – él sonrió – ¡Promételo!_

– _Lo prometo. Pero ahora, Alteza, llegó la hora de continuar con el entrenamiento – ella rió – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Lo digo en serio._

– _Como ordene, Capitán._

_Los jóvenes tomaron sus espadas y se colocaron en guardia para comenzar con el combate de entrenamiento._

– "_Es una lástima – dijo la voz de Neherenia, que observaba todo desde la cima de un árbol – Zafiro no podrá cumplirte esa promesa, querida hermana. Y tú tampoco podrás ascender al trono. No será así, porque van a morir los dos, aquí y ahora."_

_Las espadas chocaban, mientras ambos lanzaban sus ataques. Todo parecía igual que siempre hasta que Beryl notó que los ataques de Zafiro se acercaban cada vez más a su corazón. En su intento de evadirlos, Beryl se había ganado un par de heridas en el hombro._

_Los golpes del peliazul se volvían cada vez más rápidos y agresivos, tanto que la chica no tenía casi tiempo para evadirlos. Se estaba quedando ya sin aliento y las piernas le fallaban, de seguir así, Zafiro acabaría hiriéndola en serio._

– _Za-Zafiro… Detente, por favor… Ya no… ya no puedo más…_

– _¡Pero qué dices! ¡Esto apenas comienza, princesita! – dijo él, con tono despectivo. Definitivamente ese no era "su Zafiro"._

– _¿Qué… qué es lo que te sucede? – esquivó con dificultad la estocada que apuntaba directamente a su corazón – ¡Zafiro, detente, por favor!_

– "_No lo hará."_

_Esa era la voz de Hotaru, que hablaba directamente a los pensamientos de la princesa. _

– "_No podrá romper la maldición a menos que acabe con tu vida."_

– _Señorita Hotaru… qué… ¿Qué significa esto? – pero ella no le habló más – ¡Señorita Hotaru!_

_Y entonces ocurrió. La espada de Zafiro se clavó limpiamente en el corazón de Beryl. La pelirroja gritó de dolor, mientras la sangre se escurría por su herida. Soltó la espada y miró cómo los ojos de Zafiro volvían a tener aquel brillo que los caracterizaba. Había vuelto en sí._

– _Za-Za-Zafiro… qué alegría… tú… tú has vuelto… yo…_

_El muchacho miró con ojos desorbitados cómo el cuerpo de su amada se desplomaba. La sujetó entre sus brazos, tendiéndola en el suelo para sacar la espada de su pecho. Después, se abrazó a ella, desesperado, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

– _¿Qué… qué…? ¿¡Qué fue lo que hice! _

_La chica estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, Zafiro sólo atinó a romper un trozo de su camisa de entrenamiento para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Beryl respiraba con dificultad y palidecía más y más a cada instante._

– _Maldición ¡Maldición! ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien…!_

– _Zafiro… déjalo… yo… yo no… no tengo mucho tiempo…_

– _No, no digas eso, estarás bien, estoy seguro que la señorita Setsuna podrá ayudarnos – la tomó en brazos, dispuesto a llevársela, pero ella lo detuvo:_

– _No… en serio… no me queda mucho tiempo, yo… Fui feliz… mientras estuvimos juntos – ella sonreía a pesar del dolor – Tú… me hiciste sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado… Antes… antes tenía miedo… yo… pero ahora puedo… puedo ser sincera y decir que… que… te… te amo…_

_Zafiro sintió que el agarre de la mano de Beryl desaparecía. Los ojos de la pelirroja se habían cerrado, pero su rostro exhibía una expresión llena de paz._

– _No… no… ¡Noooo! ¡Beryl, Beryl, háblame! ¡La maté! ¡Maté a la mujer que amo!_

_Zafiro abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Beryl, mientras las lágrimas empañaban su visión. El peliazul gritó con fuerza, lleno de dolor y abatimiento. Desesperado, tomó la espada de ella y se la enterró en el pecho, atravesando su corazón. Se desplomó en el pasto y, antes de morir, tomó la mano de Beryl._

_Momentos después, Neherenia apareció, como si los estuviera buscando._

– _¡Zafiro! ¡Beryl! ¿Dónde…? _

_La peliazul gritó, horrorizada, al encontrarse con su hermana y Zafiro, muertos, con sus espadas enterradas en el corazón. Al instante, Setsuna apareció, seguida de un grupo de amazonas._

– _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, princesa Neherenia? – preguntó alarmada Setsuna._

– _Yo… yo vine a buscarlos porque… Kunzite estaba preocupado, dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento o algo así y cuando llegué…_

– _Kaolinette, acompaña a la princesa al palacio y llama a Kunzite, por favor._

– _No hace falta, Setsuna, ya estoy aquí. Por todos los dioses ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?_

– _Parece como si… – habló Zoisite – se hubieran matado mutuamente._

– _¡Imposible! – gritó Neherenia, alterada – ¡Mi hermana no sería capaz de hacer algo así! Y estoy segura que Zafiro tampoco. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Beryl no puede estar muerta!_

– Esto es absurdo – dijo Neherenia, cuando la imagen se hubo desvanecido – No entiendo qué ganas al mostrarme esto. Sólo pierdes tu tiempo si piensas que con esto me harás sentir arrepentimiento.

– Usaste la Locura de Hera, la misma técnica que la gran diosa usó en contra de Hércules.

– Muy astuta, Hotaru. Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas informado a nadie en cuanto lo supiste, de haberlo hecho, yo probablemente estaría muerta, pero no, tú eres una gran cobarde, tan sólo observas cómo nosotros nos consumimos poco a poco. Supongo que son asuntos demasiado triviales para ti ¿verdad?

– Conozco mi lugar – dijo la sabia – ¿Sabes tú cuál es el tuyo?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – espetó la reina – ¡Sólo tomé lo que por derecho me pertenecía! Beryl no era digna de ser nuestra gobernante, no cuando su corazón sucumbió a ese inútil sentimiento.

– ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eras la adecuada para juzgarla? – Neherenia frunció el ceño – No eres una diosa.

– Pero pronto lo seré – murmuró la peliazul por lo bajo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Hotaru, que ya estaba al tanto de sus ambiciones – Ahora, háblame de Hiperión y Tea, es una orden, Hotaru.

– El despertar de Hiperión es un acontecimiento que sucede sólo cuando se cumplen las condiciones adecuadas – habló la joven – Primero, con el nacimiento de las Estrellas Gemelas…

_En el agua de la vasija apareció entonces la imagen de la reina Galaxia, sosteniendo en brazos a sus dos hijas. _

– ¿Estrellas Gemelas? ¿Nosotras?

– Desde la época del mito, la reina sólo daba a luz a una hija, o en raros casos a un niño, sin embargo, la reina Galaxia tuvo dos hijas. El destino de ambas estaba fijado, Beryl por ser la mayor estaba destinada a ser la regente de Hipólita y tú, su hermana, estabas destinada a ser su contraparte, su Estrella Gemela. Estaba escrito que los intereses de ambas chocarían. Una catástrofe inevitable, que terminó con tu coronación.

Hotaru hizo una pausa, lo que hizo que Neherenia se impacientara.

– ¡Continúa!

– La segunda condición, es la alineación de las constelaciones. Cáncer, Leo y Géminis ¿comprendes?

– Cáncer… ¿Podría ser…?

_Y, como respuesta a sus cavilaciones, la imagen de Serena apareció en la vasija._

– No, imposible, es la hija de Selene, entonces ella…

– Estoy segura de que ya te percataste de una extraña energía que apareció en la isla – dijo la sabia. Neherenia asintió – Este hecho coincide con el aumento en el resplandor de la constelación de Leo y su alineación con Cáncer y Géminis, tu constelación y…

–… la constelación de Beryl. ¡Hotaru! ¡Dime dónde se encuentra esa energía! ¿De quién se trata? Sólo puedo pensar que se trata de… un varón.

– Hiperión es muy astuto. Ni siquiera yo puedo decirte en qué parte de esta isla se encuentra esa persona, ni siquiera estoy segura de que aún se encuentre aquí.

Sorprendida, la reina empezó a sentir la desesperación. Las cosas podían ponerse feas si no se deshacía de esa persona en la cual el espíritu de Hiperión reencarnaría. Más aún, si la hija de Selene estaba involucrada, eso sólo significaría, sin ninguna duda, la aparición de Tea.

– Y la última condición, el rompimiento de la perfecta armonía de la que ha gozado Hipólita, desde la época del mito.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero Hotaru no respondió, en vez de eso le hizo una seña a la reina para que mirara la imagen que ahora se reflejaba en la vasija.

_Se trataba de una cruel guerra. Ejércitos de amazonas vestidas con armaduras negras batallaban contra las amazonas de armaduras de plata. Ninguno de los dos bandos parecía dispuesto a ceder. El primer bando estaba comandado por la mismísima Neherenia, que lucía amenazante, con una lanza negra y dorada, con la cual sometía a las amazonas negras y se encargaba de exterminar a las amazonas de plata._

– _¡No pierdan el valor! – gritó Setsuna, que malherida, blandía su espada para proteger a sus compañeras heridas._

– _¡Adelante, ataquen! – ordenó Haruka, que combatía al lado de su inseparable amiga, Michiru – ¡Por Hipólita!_

– "_Valerosas guerreras, hemos visto su espíritu de lucha" – dijo la gentil voz de un varón._

– "_Ya no sufrirán más, nosotros estamos aquí para acabar con la maldad que ha gobernado la isla" – agregó una sutil voz femenina._

_Entonces, todo se llenó de luz, una luz cegadora que impedía ver lo que sucedía y así, la escena desapareció de la vasija._

Con ojos desorbitados, Neherenia asió sus manos a los bordes de la vasija, zarandeándola.

– ¡Esas voces! ¡Muéstrame sus rostros! ¡Eran Hiperión y Tea quienes hablaban! ¿Cierto?

Pero Hotaru no respondió. Exasperada, Neherenia se acercó a ella y la sujetó con violencia por la túnica, zarandeándola. La joven no parecía inmutarse con el maltrato de la peliazul, causando que la reina se desesperara aún más.

– ¡Es una orden! ¡Muéstramelos! ¡Ahora, Hotaru! – exigió.

Entonces, Neherenia sujetó a Hotaru por el cuello, dispuesta a arrojarla contra una de las columnas del templo, pero entonces, la joven sabia abrió sus ojos de par en par. Una poderosa energía provocó que Neherenia la soltara al instante y que su cuerpo se alejara del de la chica, impactándose contra el suelo.

– No tientes a tu suerte, Neherenia – dijo Hotaru, con tono amenazante, acercándose con paso firme a la reina, que, asustada, intentó retroceder – No querrás verme enfadada. Los poderes del oráculo no deben ser usados para tu beneficio personal, sino para el bien de todos los habitantes de esta sagrada tierra.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? – se puso de pie – ¡Yo soy la gran soberana de Hipólita! ¡Neherenia, la mujer más bella y poderosa que haya ostentado el título de Reina de las Amazonas! ¡Una simple vidente como tú no tiene derecho a…!

– ¡Silencio! – la amenazante voz de Hotaru resonó por todo el tiempo, haciendo que Neherenia se estremeciera – Estás en territorio del señor Apolo, no tienes ningún derecho a faltarle el respeto a este recinto sagrado. He respondido a tu pregunta, el despertar de Hiperión y Tea es algo que ni siquiera tú puedes detener. Ahora, ¡fuera del templo!

Pero Neherenia no estaba dispuesta a marcharse, no hasta conocer la identidad del varón que serviría como reencarnación del temible Hiperión. Sin embargo, Hotaru tampoco estaba dispuesta a decir una palabra más, por lo que, levantando su mano derecha, su energía empujó a Neherenia fuera del templo.

– ¡Maldita!

Hotaru había colocado una barrera, que impedía la entrada al templo. Y aquel que se atreviera a tocarla, recibiría una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Mientras tanto, dentro del templo, Hotaru suspiró, cansada. No era saludable para ella emplear sus poderes de esa manera, mucho menos enfadarse hasta tal punto. Volvió a ocupar su lugar, sentada sobre el cojín y se masajeó la sien.

– ¿Estás bien?

Setsuna apareció detrás de ella, desde la penumbra del templo. Hotaru se volteó hacia la recién llegada.

– Hermana… Descuida, estoy bien.

– Nunca creí que tú misma protegieras a ese muchacho – dijo Setsuna.

En ese momento, la imagen del joven Seiya Kou apareció en la vasija.

– Él es nuestra única esperanza – dijo Hotaru – La reencarnación de Hiperión, aquel que finalmente se encargará de liberarnos de nuestras penurias, hermana Setsuna.

Ahora, se reflejó en el agua la imagen de Serena y Seiya abrazados.

– Nunca pensé que la hija de la gran Selene sería quien guardaría los poderes de su abuela, la todopoderosa Tea – añadió la peliverde – No fue una coincidencia que estos jóvenes se encontraran. Hotaru… tú… ¿Lo sabías ya?

– Desde que Neherenia usurpó el trono. Pero hasta esta mañana fui capaz de ver el rostro de Hiperión claramente.

– Ya veo.

– Escucha Setsuna – habló Hotaru, que nuevamente cerró sus ojos – Prepárate, porque, a partir de ahora, Neherenia buscará desesperadamente a este joven para matarlo. Yo no puedo abandonar este sitio, por eso debes encargarte de protegerlo, mientras llega el día de su despertar.

– Ese día está cerca, hermana – respondió Setsuna – Lo siento en el aire, lo veo en el cielo. Nunca antes Leo y Cáncer habían resplandecido con la misma magnitud. Sin duda, el día del juicio final de los dioses está por llegar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¿Qué sucede con Serena? – preguntó Mina, extrañada con la reacción de su amiga.

– Iré a buscarla – informó Seiya, levantándose de su lugar.

– ¡Espera! – lo detuvo Amy – Es peligroso que salgas solo, las guardias podrían…

– No te preocupes, estaré bien – Seiya le sonrió – Creo que tengo una idea de dónde puede estar.

Las jóvenes amazonas se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron al muchacho, que ya se encaminaba a la puerta principal.

– ¡Volveré pronto!

– Pero si no conoces la isla, entonces ¿cómo se supone que vas a…? – empezó Lita.

– Yo… no lo sé – respondió él – Es como si… – como si conociera ese lugar de toda la vida, pero él no iba a decirles eso – Olvídenlo.

Dicho esto, el muchacho desapareció.

– ¿Creen que esté bien? – preguntó Amy, preocupada.

– Descuida, iré tras él – dijo Molly.

La hija de Gea se escabulló por la ventana con gran agilidad, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Entretanto, Rei creía saber la razón del comportamiento de Serena, después de todo, era la más soñadora de todas ellas. La rubia, hija de Selene había soñado, desde niña con ser "rescatada" de la isla por su "príncipe azul". Tan sólo esperaba que él sintiera algo especial por la joven rubia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía explicar sus motivos, pero cuando sintió el rostro de Seiya tan cerca de ella, sólo había sentido deseos de salir corriendo, alejarse de él lo más que pudiera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón había latido tan fuerte cuando él se había acercado para susurrarle al oído? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con su presencia? Serena sabía la respuesta, sin duda, pero prefería ignorarla.

Sentada en medio de la espesura del bosque que ocultaba la villa donde ella vivía, Serena meditó las palabras de Amy, relacionadas con el mítico sentimiento llamado "amor":

_Dicen que cuando estás enamorada, tu corazón palpita con fuerza cuando ves a esa persona. Quieres estar siempre a su lado y puedes incluso sentir "celos" cuando alguien se acerca a tu persona especial. Sabes, también existe algo llamado "amor a primera vista", según leí, es algo que sientes cuando miras a una persona y de inmediato comprendes que no puedes mirar a nadie más._

– Amor… Amor… Esto puede ser… ¿amor?

Serena se sonrojó cuando apareció en sus pensamientos la imagen de Seiya, sus hipnotizantes ojos y aquella sonrisa embriagante, que lograba que ella se olvidara todo lo demás, incluso su maldito destino. Suspiró profundamente y abrazó sus rodillas.

– Seiya…

– ¿Me llamabas?

La joven se sobresaltó, al encontrarse el rostro de Seiya justo frente al suyo. Él sonrió. Ella retrocedió, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del chico, quien se acercaba más conforme ella retrocedía.

– ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – él no respondió – No, más bien ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Ni siquiera las chicas…

– Sólo lo sabía – ella parpadeó, confundida – No sé explicarte cómo, yo sólo… sabía que estarías aquí. Pero, ¿por qué huiste así?

Serena desvió la mirada, sintiendo nuevamente cómo su corazón aumentaba el ritmo, mientras un extraño calor acudía a tus mejillas.

– No es nada – dijo – Sólo… aléjate de mí.

La rubia se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Seiya la detuvo, sujetándola por la muñeca.

– Suéltame, no quiero lastimarte.

– No lo harás, no puedes – la retó – Sabes que no eres capaz de hacerlo.

– ¡Ya, déjame! – forcejeo, consciente de que, si lo hubiera deseado, podría haberse librado fácilmente del agarre del muchacho – No me toques… no me… toques… por favor…

El chico, extrañado, suavizó el agarre, volteando a la chica, para que lo mirara.

– Bombón ¿qué te sucede? – ella comenzó a llorar, bajando la cabeza para que el flequillo ocultara sus ojos – ¿Bombón?

– No me toques, no me… mires, porque yo… yo – levantó su lloroso rostro – ¡No puedo soportarlo!

– No entiendo qué te pa…

Pero él no pudo decir nada más. Porque en ese momento la chica se abalanzó sobre él, arrojándolo al suelo, buscando desesperadamente sus labios. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso por demás demandante. Seiya tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que sucedía, correspondiéndole, la sujetó por la cintura, buscando sentirse más cerca del embriagante cuerpo de la joven amazona.

Pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse, mientras a cada instante les hacía más falta el aire. Serena fue la primera en separarse, sin atreverse a mirar a Seiya a los ojos. Intentó levantarse, pero él la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura.

– Déjame.

– No lo haré – respondió él, con voz segura. Ella continuó forcejando, pero no con suficiente voluntad – Porque tú no quieres que lo haga.

– Déjame, lo digo en serio, Seiya. No quiero tenerte cerca, me repugnas.

– Tú me quieres – ella lo miró, asustada – Y lo sabes bien, Serena.

Ella le propinó una bofetada y se liberó de su agarre. Acariciándose la mejilla, Seiya se incorporó y logró detener a Serena, antes de que escapara. Arrinconó su cuerpo contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Serena sintió que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

– ¡Lo sé, maldición! Lo sé ¿entiendes? Lo he sabido desde la primera vez que te vi – hizo una pausa – Ay no, es… es ¡amor a primera vista! ¡Rayos!

La declaración sorprendió a Seiya, quien no pudo evitar reír con las reacciones de la amazona. Él se sentía exactamente igual… Amor a primera vista, sonaba bien. Él no era de los que dejaba que sus sentimientos afloraran inmediatamente, pero las sensaciones que esa rubia le provocaba no las había sentido con ninguna otra chica. Era como si su destino fuera encontrarse.

– ¡Tonto, Seiya! ¡Me hiciste decir cosas vergonzosas! – intentó en vano liberarse, pero sólo consiguió provocar a Seiya y que éste la besara en el cuello, consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

– Oh vamos, no es tan malo. Me quieres, te quiero, entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

– Como se ve que no entiendes nada – ella bajó la mirada – No puedo enamorarme, está prohibido para mí – él la miró, confundida. Ella suspiró antes de continuar – Soy la elegida para convertirse en esposa del príncipe Darien, el hijo único de la reina Neherenia, para así continuar con su linaje. Tengo mi destino forjado dese antes de nacer, como puedes ver. Rei me lo advirtió, que no debía soñar tanto con mi "príncipe azul" y esas cosas, porque terminaría sufriendo más de la cuenta, justo… justo como ahora. Así que ¡por favor! – exclamó con ojos llorosos – ¡Olvídame! Regresa el lugar del que viniste y olvida que alguna vez nos conocimos.

– Vaya sarta de tonterías – se burló él – ¿Qué tu destino ya está decidido? Nunca había escuchado algo tan absurdo. Escucha bombón, el destino es algo que escribimos día a día con nuestras acciones, nadie puede controlar tu destino. Además, ¡claro que quiero regresar! – ella bajó el rostro, apesadumbrada – Pero el día en que me vaya, te llevaré conmigo.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¡Ya no digas tonterías! – exclamó Serena, con el rostro en extremo sonrojado.

– Lo digo en serio.

– Seiya…

El pelinegro volvió a posesionarse de los labios de Serena, esta vez con ternura, una sutil caricia que provocó que la voluntad de Serena se quebrara por completo. Enredando sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho, Serena se dejó guiar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba tendida en el suelo, con Seiya encima de ella.

– Se-Seiya… yo…

– Tranquila, seré gentil.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, esperando el tan ansiado beso que llegó, después de que él repartiera besos por todo su cuello. Serena gimió cuando sintió la mano de Seiya acariciar sus muslos. Sin dejar de besarla, Seiya empezó a soltar en cinturón que sujetaba la túnica de Serena. Ella acarició el sedoso cabello del muchacho, deleitándose con las caricias que ahora él le brindaba a sus senos, por encima de la tela de la túnica.

– Ah… Se-Seiya…

La joven lentamente retiró la camisa del chico, asombrándose con su definido torso y sus trabajados brazos. Seiya sonrió al notar las reacciones de la rubia. El pelinegro continuó recorriendo el escultural cuerpo de Serena con hábiles manos, mientras ella no podía más que gemir de placer. Pronto la túnica de ella había quedado olvidada. Seiya se desabrochó el cinturón, pues bien sabía que no podría resistir más, quería hacerla suya en ese momento.

Con el pantalón a medio quitar, sucedió lo inesperado: una voz irrumpió en el bosque, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Era la voz de una mujer, una voz que Serena conocía bien, a pesar de sólo haber visto a la amazona desde lejos.

– No es el momento, joven Seiya. Si lo haces, morirás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sobre las referencias mitológicas: **

**Apolo es uno de los dioses más polifacéticos del culto griego, reconocido principalmente como un dios de la luz y el sol, así como de las profecías, la medicina y las artes. Es hijo de Zeus y Leto, hermano de la cazadora Artemisa. Era el patrón de Delfos, considerado un dios oracular, el patrón del oráculo de Delfos.**

**Así, el Oráculo de Delfos era un recinto sagrado dedicado al dios Apolo, al cual acudían los griegos para preguntar acerca de asuntos que les inquietaran.**


	5. Quienes miran desde arriba

**Otra historia que hace un buen tiempo no actualizaba, pero aquí continuamos. Es un capítulo corto, porque si ponía todo lo que quería poner en él habría quedado demasiado extenso, así que decidí dividirlo. Igual que con Universe Densetsu, espero ya no tomarme tanto tiempo para actualizar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tea concibió del amor de Hiperión y dio a luz  
>al gran Helios y las brillantes Selene y Eos,<br>que traen la luz a todos los mortales de esta tierra  
>y a los inmortales dioses que gobiernan el ancho cielo2<em>

_-Hesíodo-_

**.**

**.**

**Episodio 05. Quienes miran desde arriba**

Serena empujó a Seiya y se colocó aprisa la túnica. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su pulso… bastante acelerado. Entretanto, Seiya se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la mujer que acababa de interrumpirlos. Se trataba de una amazona alta, de tez morena y rostro serio. Tenía un largo cabello en tonos verdes oscuros y unos penetrantes ojos rojos. En su cuello llevaba un colgante con dos pequeñas espadas entrecruzadas, rodeadas por la figura del sol.

– ¿Quién rayos…? – empezó Seiya, quien se sintió atravesado por la mirada de la recién llegada.

– ¡Mi… Mi Señora, Setsuna! – exclamó Serena, arrodillándose ante la mujer – Yo… yo… ¡no tengo excusa para lo que acaba de ver! – continuó, sin mirar a Setsuna – ¡Juro que todo fue mi culpa! ¡Este hombre no tuvo nada que ver, yo lo provoqué para…!

– Tranquila, hija de la compasiva Selene – la interrumpió Setsuna. Serena levantó la mirada, confundida – Tarde o temprano, tendrá que ocurrir. Por favor, no debe arrodillarse ante mí, oh gran Señora de Luz – ahora, Setsuna se volteó hacia Seiya y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el chico titubeó, sin embargo, había algo en esa mujer que le impidió negarse – ¡Oh, nuestro Sol en lo más alto, gran Hiperión! – exclamó ella, arrodillándose.

Serena y Seiya se miraron, confundidos. El pelinegro fue el primero en hablar, diciendo:

– De acuerdo, no comprendo qué está sucediendo. Señorita, primero viene a interrumpirnos, dispersando esa extraña y enorme energía y ahora se arrodilla ante nosotros. Quizás no esté en posición de exigir nada, pero una explicación no estaría nada mal. ¿Cierto, bombón?

Setsuna rió al escuchar la forma en que Seiya llamaba a la joven hija de Selene. Serena se sonrojó y le dedicó una dura mirada al muchacho, que simplemente le guiñó un ojo. Setsuna se puso de pie nuevamente; su colgante empezó a brillar y al instante un par de espadas aparecieron en sus manos. Serena se colocó enfrente de Seiya, dispuesta a protegerlo de lo que parecía ser su castigo por haber penetrado la sagrada tierra de Hipólita.

– Casi no recordaba ese lado juguetón del gran Hiperión – comentó Setsuna, con una tenue sonrisa – Es muy interesante que Hiperión y Tea hayan elegido a un par de jóvenes como ustedes.

Los jóvenes seguían sin entender las palabras de la sacerdotisa, que, ágilmente, separó a Serena y Seiya y los atravesó con sus espadas, justo en el sitio donde está el corazón. Unas solitarias lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por las mejillas de Serena que, parpadeó confundida, al darse cuenta de que no sangraba y de que tampoco sentía dolor alguno. Volteó hacia Seiya, que estaba inconsciente. Trató de llamarlo, pero su voz no salía. Entonces, la rubia miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban por encima de la isla. Instantes después, un intenso resplandor la cegó.

Serena abrió lentamente sus ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas aún, así que la sacudió un par de veces. Se encontraba en un amplio jardín. Justo frente a ella, se erguía un imponente palacio completamente blanco, a excepción de las cúpulas y pequeños detalles de la edificación, que eran dorados.

– Finalmente has despertado, Serena – la aludida de volteó y se encontró con Setsuna, que le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió con Seiya? – preguntó, alarmada.

– Tranquila, una pregunta a la vez – respondió la sacerdotisa – He usado mis poderes para traerte aquí, este lugar se conoce como Hyperonides y es el sitio más elevado en el Olimpo. Estamos en la morada de los poderosos titanes, Hiperión y Tea, justo encima del palacio de la gran Hestia, protectora del Fuego Sagrado. Y, en cuanto a Seiya, él está bien, en este momento, se encuentra con mi hermana, del otro lado del palacio. Como puedes ver, nosotras estamos en la parte trasera de este palacio.

– Pero, no comprendo para qué nos has traído aquí – la mirada de Setsuna se endureció.

– Finalmente, ha llegado la hora, es el principio del fin, el momento del renacimiento – dijo – El día previsto por nuestro gran padre, Ares, ha llegado. Pronto será el día en que las ambiciones de nuestra reina traerán el caos a Hipólita y sólo los grandes comandantes de la luz, Tea e Hiperión, serán capaces de poner orden en nuestra tierra.

– Sigo sin comprender – antes de responder, Setsuna le hizo una seña a la rubia, para que la siguiera hacia el interior del palacio.

– Bien sabes que los titanes son inmortales ¿cierto? – Serena asintió – También debes saber que ellos no tienen un cuerpo sólido, como nosotras; los titanes siempre velan por el orden del mundo, desde su morada sagrada. Sin embargo, cuando el balance de poderes en el mundo se rompe, les llega el momento de actuar y eligen a un ser noble capaz de heredar sus poderes y cumplir con su sagrada misión. Tú, hija de Selene, has sido elegida por la gran Tea, tu querida abuela, para convertirte en su reencarnación.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás… diciendo? – balbuceó Serena – No… debes estar equivocada… ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo es que una amazona débil y soñadora como yo puede ser la reencarnación de la gran Tea? No, eso debe ser… un error…

– Serena, ¿alguna vez me he equivocado?

– N-No… pero… ¡Seiya! ¿Qué hay de Seiya? Está bien, digamos que acepto que soy la reencarnación de Tea, pero él… ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

– ¿No puedes imaginarlo? – respondió Setsuna, con una media sonrisa. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron con la sorpresa y se detuvo súbitamente.

– No puede ser…

– Aunque parezca increíble, el que ese joven haya llegado a nuestra isla, no fue una simple casualidad. Él llegó a Hipólita y se encontró contigo porque ese era su destino. Así como también es su destino despertar, como el grandioso Hiperión y combatir al mal que amenaza el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya despertó tendido sobre las escaleras del esplendoroso Hyperonides. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con una joven. No tendría más de 13 años, cabello negro y ojos violetas. La pequeña lo miraba con interés, mientras él dirigía su mirada a la enorme edificación a sus espaldas, preguntándose qué diablos había sucedido y dónde rayos estaba.

– Bienvenido, oh gran_ Helios Hyperion_ – dijo la joven, arrodillándose ante él.

– ¿Eh?

– Yo, la sabia de Hipólita, Hotaru, se sentiré honrada de guiarlo hacia su sitio de descanso – dijo ella, sujetándolo de la muñeca, causando que Seiya se incorporara de golpe.

– Un momento, un momento – dijo Seiya, soltándose del agarre de Hotaru – No iré contigo a ninguna parte, no hasta que me hayas explicado qué rayos sucede. Primero aparece una amenazante mujer que me atraviesa con una espada, después, despierto en este extraño lugar y ahora tú… Espera, ¿qué sucedió con bombón?

– ¿Bombón? – al igual que Setsuna, Hotaru rió, al escuchar ese sobrenombre – Parece que aún sigue conservando ese lado juguetón, señor Hiperión – lo tomó de la mano – Venga conmigo, por favor, no debemos perder más tiempo, en este momento, su honorable esposa, Tea, estará en camino.

– ¿Esposa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

– De su esposa, naturalmente, Tea, esa adorable joven a quien usted llama "bombón" – él parpadeó, confundido – Venga conmigo, por favor, le explicaré brevemente en el camino la situación – derrotado, Seiya se dejó guiar por la niña – Verás, Seiya; te llamaré así ya que parece que por el momento te sientes más cómodo siendo llamado por ese nombre.

Hotaru abrió las puertas del palacio. Seiya entró tras ella, mirando maravillado sus alrededores. Alfombras rojas, paredes ricamente decoradas con oro y piedras preciosas. Hermosos muebles, incluso un par de pianos, uno negro y el otro blanco.

– Este sitio se conoce como Hyperonides y es el hogar de los titanes Hiperión y Tea ¿has escuchado hablar de ellos?

– Me parece que mi hermano mayor ha mencionado sus nombres, pero nunca presté demasiada atención a eso.

– Bien, verás Seiya, Hyperonides es el sitio más cercano al sol, el lugar más alto en todo el Olimpo. Este palacio se encuentra incluso encima del palacio de la guardiana del Fuego Sagrado, la diosa Hestia. Hiperión y Tea son los titanes protectores de la luz, así, cuando las tinieblas cubren al mundo, ambos renacen para combatirlas. Como no tienen un cuerpo sólido, ellos reencarnan su espíritu cada vez que sus poderes son necesarios. Tú has sido elegido por Hiperión para heredar sus grandes poderes y combatir el origen del mal, la reina Neherenia.

– ¿La soberana de Hipólita? – preguntó Seiya, mientras ascendían por unas largas escaleras.

– Así es, ella es la mismísima reencarnación de la maldad y amenaza con dominar la tierra, no se conformará sólo con dominar Hipólita, sino que quiere convertir a todo el mundo en su esclavo, para así volverse omnipotente y mantenerse joven eternamente.

– Sabes, todo esto suena como una historia de ficción – replicó Seiya – Quiero decir, ¿quién creería todas esas tonterías? Más aún viniendo de una chica mucho más joven que yo – Hotaru rió – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Piensas que soy una niña, pero eso es porque simplemente te dejas guiar por las apariencias. Tengo más de dos mil años y soy incluso mayor que la mujer que te trajo aquí, mi hermana Setsuna.

– ¿Qué…?

– Hemos llegado – anunció la pelinegra, abriendo la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba a la izquierda de un largo pasillo – Adelante.

Seiya entró antes que Hotaru. Entonces, se encontró en una amplia habitación, con una cama adoselada, con sábanas azules oscuras, con hilos de plata. Había en el cuarto otros muebles: un tocador, un armario, un escritorio, un par de sillones. En la pared de la izquierda había un amplio espejo con marco de oro. Seiya se dejó caer en la cama y pronto sintió que el sueño lo invadía, los ojos le pesaban, y finalmente sucumbió al sueño y se quedó dormido.

– Duerme, honorable Hiperión, y restaura tus poderes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, Setsuna había guiado a Serena hacia una habitación exactamente igual a la que ahora ocupaba Seiya; sólo que esta se encontraba al lado derecho del pasillo. El espejo estaba en la pared de la derecha y Serena, dejándose caer en la cama, también se quedó dormida.

– Cuando despierte, habrá recuperado su memoria y, junto con ella, sus poderes, brillante Tea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setsuna y Hotaru regresaron a Hipólita, dejando a los jóvenes sumidos en su profundo sueño en el palacio Hyperonides. Tendrían que hacerse cargo de Neherenia, pues no podía, por ningún motivo, darse cuenta de la desaparición de Serena. Así, ambas hermanas se encaminaron a la zona donde vivían las jóvenes amazonas amigas de Serena, pues necesitarían de su ayuda para darle en tiempo suficiente a Hiperión y Tea de recuperar sus memorias.

Entretanto, las jóvenes amazonas se empezaron a angustiar, ya que ni Serena ni Seiya regresaban. Rei intuyó que eso no podía significar nada bueno. Mientras tanto, Amy, al ver la reacción de Serena y Seiya en la cena, se encerró en su habitación sin siquiera haber terminado de comer. Cuando Setsuna y Hotaru se presentaron en casa de las muchachas, ellas se arrodillaron.

– Es un honor recibirlas – dijo Molly.

– Tranquilas, no tienen por qué ser tan formales – dijo Setsuna. Las amazonas se pusieron de pie – Sé que están preocupadas por Serena y Seiya, pero no deben preocuparse, ellos no corren ningún peligro.

– No están en Hipólita – aseveró Rei. Las demás jóvenes se miraron, preocupadas.

– En efecto, Rei, tu sexto sentido sigue siendo increíble – contestó Hotaru – Los hemos llevado a Hyperonides, que es el sitio al que pertenecen – las chicas se miraron, confundidas; excepto Rei que empezaba a comprender – No espero que lo comprendan en este momento, pero…

– Ellos son seres superiores – intervino la voz de Amy, que entró en la sala, con expresión de agotamiento en su rostro – Los salvadores, aquellos que anuncian "el principio del fin". Todas las pistas conducen a ello, finalmente todas las condiciones… se han… cumplido – Lita la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

– ¡Amy! ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó la castaña, alarmada.

– Amy, tú… – empezó Rei – fuiste capaz de…

– Lazo Eterno – explicó Setsuna – Solo unas pocas amazonas conseguimos ponernos en trance y logramos comunicarnos con nuestro progenitor, además, no todos los dioses desean hablarnos y compartir su sabiduría.

– No esperaba que el orgulloso Hermes le permitiera a su hija realizar el Lazo Eterno – añadió Hotaru.

– ¿Quiere alguien explicarme qué sucede? – preguntó Mina.

– Cuando Amy habló de las "condiciones" se refiere a que todos los sucesos que la sabios previmos al final de la última guerra amazónica finalmente se han cumplido – explicó Hotaru – Por ejemplo, el ascenso de Neherenia al trono, el nacimiento del príncipe Darien, la alineación de las constelaciones, incluso su nacimiento, todo eso estaba previsto; además, el que ese joven llegara a esta isla y se encontrara con Serena también debía suceder tarde o temprano. Recuérdenlo, no existen las casualidades, el destino es uno solo y está escrito en el cielo. Ninguna de nosotras puede escapar del destino, y Serena no es la excepción.

– Los elegidos. Tal y como el cielo lo ha dicho, ha llegado la hora de la batalla final, donde los Comandantes de la Luz liderarán al ejército de sepultará el mal para toda la eternidad – añadió Setsuna.

– ¿Los Comandantes de la Luz?

– Hiperión… y Tea – comentó Amy, en voz baja.

– ¡No me digas que…! – exclamó Rei – No, no puede ser…

– Parece que finalmente lo han comprendido.

– Sacerdotisa Setsuna, no comprendo qué tienen que ver Hiperión y Tea con la desaparición de Serena y Seiya – dijo Mina, pero entonces finalmente se dio cuenta – Espera, no, espera, ¿significa que…?

– Ellos son los elegidos – dijo Lita.

– Increíble… Me cuesta creer que una chica despistada como ella y un simple varón del mundo exterior sean en realidad la reencarnación de los titanes de la luz – comentó Rei, tratando de ocultar su indignación, que no pasó desapercibida para Hotaru, Setsuna y Molly.

– Pero escuchen, nadie debe darse cuenta de que ellos han dejado la isla – dijo Hotaru – ¿Han entendido? – miró a Rei – De otro manera, no habrá quien salve al mundo de la oscuridad.

– Con Seiya no habrá problema, porque nadie sabe que él estaba aquí – dijo Mina – Pero Serena, se supone que mañana tendrá que visitar al príncipe Darien.

– Nosotras nos encargaremos de eso – respondió Hotaru – Ustedes simplemente actúen normalmente y no comenten nada de lo que acaban de escuchar. ¿Entendido? – repitió, mirando nuevamente a Rei – Es hora de marcharnos, Setsuna, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Las hermanas dieron media vuelta y se marcharon. Cuando por fin llegaron al templo de Hotaru, Setsuna miró fijamente a su hermana y le dijo:

– ¿Estás segura que podemos dejar a Rei? Sabes lo que pasará si ella…

– Lo sé – la pelinegra suspiró – Pero no podemos ir contra el destino. No debemos atrevernos a perturbar el flujo del tiempo, hermana. Aún cuando la estrella de la oscuridad esté sobre la hija preferida de Ares.

– Parece que, nuevamente, sólo podemos observar hasta que llegue el momento propicio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Atenas, Grecia.**

El Partenón. Templo de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, Atenea. Uno de los principales templos dóricos que aún se conservan, construido entre los años 447 y 432 a.C. Cada año, este popular recinto sagrado es visitado por millones de turistas, que se sienten maravillados por el místico poder que emanaba el templo de la gran diosa Atenea, la patrona de la ciudad.

Siendo un amante de la arqueología, principalmente la griega, Taiki Kou no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de visitar el Partenón ahora que estaba en Grecia de vacaciones. Como integrante, junto con sus dos hermanos, del trío pop más famoso del mundo, Three Lights, Taiki no tenía idea de cuándo se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad de ese tipo y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer un poco más acerca del trasfondo arqueológico e histórico de la morada de la diosa Atenea. Sin embargo, Taiki Kou no parecía estar disfrutando, hecho que el menor de sus hermanos, Yaten Kou, estaba dispuesto a recordarle.

– Tú fuiste quien insistió en visitar el Partenón – replicó el peliplateado – Y yo que me tomo la molestia de acompañarte y tú ni siquiera pareces disfrutar – Taiki lo miró – Normalmente, te la pasas de un lado a otro, tomando fotografías, escuchando a los guías turísticos e incluso tratando de explicarnos a Seiya y a mí hechos históricos que, francamente, no nos interesan, pero, fingimos interés porque eres nuestro hermano mayor y…

– Han pasado dos días, ¿cierto?

– ¿Eh? Ah, te refieres a desde que el tonto de Seiya se marchó – bufó – Ese tarado, ¿cuándo piensa llamar? ¡Diablos! Con el equipo que llevaba, ya tendría que haber llegado al menos a Chipre ¿no? ¡Oh sí! De seguro se perdió, no me extrañaría, con su sentido de la orientación…

– Sabes, ya puedes dejar de fingir – intervino Taiki – Sé que estás preocupado por Seiya, no tienes que tratar de disimularlo, eres un pésimo mentiroso, Yaten – el menor le dio la espalda al castaño.

– Tú también estás preocupado por él.

– Por supuesto que sí, es nuestro hermano – respondió el castaño – Sin embargo, creo que aún es pronto, de seguro en un par de días más se comunica con nosotros. Sabes cómo es él; a lo mejor ya desembarcó en una isla paradisiaca y se olvidó de nosotros al ver a las bellezas de la isla – Yaten rió.

– Tienes razón.

– Ahora, vamos, va a empezar la charla del arqueólogo que hace mucho quería escuchar.

Taiki se adelantó hasta una tienda que estaba ubicada a un lado del Partenón. Yaten se apresuró a seguirlo; al parecer Taiki ya estaba mejor, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el peliplateado, porque Taiki simplemente aparentaba estar tranquilo; en su interior, el mayor de los Kou tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por suceder, particularmente, algo malo estaba por sucederle a Seiya.


	6. Tempestad

**Episodio 06. Tempestad**

Rei se dirigió hasta la herrería principal de Hipólita, cerca del palacio de la reina Neherenia. Aún estando bastante lejos de su destino, la mujer de oscuros cabellos podía escuchar el incesante golpeteo de los martillos contra el metal, el sonido del metal hirviente al hacer contacto con el agua fría. Desde hacía algún tiempo que la producción de armas en la isla se había incrementado, a tal punto que muchos de los esclavos – en su mayoría náufragos – habían abandonado los calabozos de Antianiras para servir a Talía, descendiente directa del dios Hefesto.

Talía era considerada la mejor herrera después de su propio padre, Hefesto, y era la encargada de instruir a los hombres que se encargaban de fabricar las tan afamadas armas de Hipólita. Talía era una mujer alta, de cuerpo bronceado, definido y tonificado. Sus cabellos eran rojos como el fuego y los llevaba sueltos, y sus ojos eran negros, como la noche. Con voz firme dirigía al que ella consideraba como "su ejército". Porque nadie se tomaba tan en serio el desarrollo de armas como Talía.

En la parte exterior de la herrería, se encontraba Kunzite. El guerrero blandía una de las nuevas espadas que habían producido los dirigidos por Talía. Era de excelente calidad, como siempre. Los movimientos ágiles del varón hacían que los cortes que realizaba en el aire parecieran destellos de plata. Los movimientos del hombre se detuvieron cuando escuchó un par de aplausos; levantó la mirada y se topó con la figura de su hermana menor.

– Hermano mío – dijo la mujer.

– Sé a qué has venido y la respuesta es no – devolvió la espada a su funda y, haciendo una seña con la mano, le indicó a la amazona que lo siguiera.

Los hermanos se internaron en el bosque, donde los sonidos provenientes de la herrería se escuchaban distantes, debido al espesor de los árboles y la vegetación. Kunzite se dejó caer en un tronco caído y Rei lo imitó. Antes de que la joven pudiera continuar con su ensayado discurso, el de cabellos platinados tomó la palabra, y dijo:

– Rei, soy descendiente del mismísimo Dios de la Guerra, del maestro de las armas, entrenado personalmente por él para proteger a su estirpe guerrera. He entrenado a cientos de guerreros, varones y mujeres en lo que llevo de vida, y créeme que sé distinguir cuando una persona está lista para portar un arma como esta – señaló la espada que reposaba en su cinto – El príncipe Darien podrá ser el hombre más poderoso de este reino, pero yo soy a quien se le concedido el honor de entregar las armas a los guerreros, así como lo hice con la capitana Haruka.

– Pero hermano, su Alteza ha entrenado duro desde que era un niño, – insistió la mujer – es tu mejor estudiante, tiene la sangre de la familia real, descendiente de las grandiosas Hipólita y Pentesilea. No creo que exista guerrero más digno para portar un arma…

– No sé qué ideas te haya metido el príncipe en la cabeza, pero ya no eres la misma amazona valerosa que ambicionaba convertirse en la mujer más fuerte – Rei se quedó atónita con las palabras de su hermano – Te has convertido en una mujer engañosa, traicionera, rencorosa. ¿Dónde quedó esa pura amistad, eso de "amigas por siempre", Rei? ¿Crees que es justo lo que le haces a esa pobre chica, la hija de la Luna?

– Ella no ama al príncipe Darien – replicó – y él tampoco la ama a ella, sólo van a casarse porque su Majestad así lo decidió. No entiendo qué tiene ella que no tenga yo – añadió, con odio – Si hablamos de habilidades, yo supero a Serena con creces, hermano, eso lo sabes bien. Tú mismo dijiste que mi resplandor era imponente y…

– Tienes un resplandor imponente, de eso no hay duda, Rei. Pero lo que se impone en tu resplandor es la oscuridad – Rei abrió los ojos, sorprendida – Guardas rencor en tu corazón y ese rencor no te llevará a nada.

Rei se levantó de su sitio, con rostro encolerizado y los puños apretados. Miró a su hermano mayor con una expresión cargada de odio. Abrió la boca un par de veces para reclamar, pero de sus labios no brotó palabra alguna. Bajó la mirada y Kunzite notó que las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la amazona. Se le acercó y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. Rei se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermano y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Kunzite acarició el largo cabello negro de su hermana, permaneciendo en silencio, dándole tiempo de tranquilizarse. Él lo sabía, sabía que Rei no era una mala persona. Siempre había sido una de las niñas más puras de Hipólita, que guardaba muchos sueños en su corazón. Todos esos sentimientos negativos se habían generado en ella desde que conoció el que pensaba él era el sentimiento más hermoso que alguien podía poseer: el amor. El amor la estaba llevando por el camino de la oscuridad y el mayor se preguntaba si aún estaba a tiempo de "salvarla".

– Oh hermano, me he portado de forma cruel, incluso contigo, Kunzite – hizo una pausa – No es fácil para mí decir esto, pero perdóname – el mayor se mantuvo en silencio – Kunzite, no te imaginas cuánto lo amo. No te puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando se anunció su compromiso con Serena, ¿por qué? Dime por qué tenían que elegirla a ella, Kunzite, ¿por qué?

Y mientras recordaba el día en que el corazón de su hermana se había roto, el mismo Kunzite se preguntaba las razones que habían llevado a la reina Neherenia a elegir a la hija de la Luna como futura esposa de su único hijo.

_Flashback_

_El recién formado escuadrón a cargo de la capitana con la peor fama de Hipólita había completado sus pruebas de iniciación. Serena, Rei, Lita, Amy, Mina y Molly eran las amazonas más jóvenes de la isla, conocidas como la "última generación". Si bien no todas tenían grandes habilidades para el combate – considerado parte fundamental de la vida de una amazona – tenían otras importantes cualidades y, cuando las juntaban, formaban uno de los grupos más balanceados. _

_Cierto día, la reina Neherenia y su hijo se sentaron a contemplar el entrenamiento del joven escuadrón. El mismo Kunzite estaba presente, de pie al lado de su soberana. El progreso de su hermana era notable y sus compañeras también se estaban esforzando mucho. Kunzite notó entonces que, entre movimiento y movimiento, el príncipe Darien y Rei se lanzaban miraditas cómplices. El mayor se extrañó, pero prefirió no prestarle importancia, después de todo, estaba seguro de que su hermana conocía las normas de su raza, a la perfección. _

_Al final del entrenamiento, las jóvenes amazonas tuvieron un mini torneo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que terminó con un empate entre Rei y Molly. Al final, las amigas se dieron la mano, coincidiendo en que había sido un gran combate. Desde ese día, Kunzite comenzó a notar una sombra cernirse sobre la hija de Ares, Rei. Kunzite volvió a decirse que no pasaba nada. _

_Esa misma noche, la reina Neherenia convocó a una reunión general, alegando que un anuncio de suma importancia para el futuro de su civilización debía hacerse. La reina Neherenia contemplaba a su pueblo desde el amplio balcón del palacio, con su hijo Darien al lado. Neherenia entonces se aclaró la garganta y pronunció estas palabras:_

– _El brillo de los astros me ha anunciado de que es hora de que asegure el futuro de nuestra magnífica civilización. Mi estrella guardiana me ha dicho que es momento de que elija a la mujer que compartirá el resto de su vida al lado de mi hijo, el príncipe Darien – los ojos de Rei brillaron, al ver la forma en que Darien le sonreía, disimuladamente. Era ella la elegida, de eso no tenía duda, tenía que ser ella – Como es tradición en nuestra cultura, si el descendiente es un varón, deberá escogérsele una esposa, de forma que se garantice un heredero y así, la continuidad de nuestra civilización._

– _Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa – murmuró Molly – Sólo espero no ser yo – bromeó._

– _Pienso lo mismo – respondió Serena – El príncipe es demasiado arrogante._

_En ese instante, Serena se congeló, al darse cuenta de la mirada que Rei acababa de dedicarle. Una mirada que nunca antes había visto en la hija de Ares. Una mirada… llena de odio. La rubia tragó saliva y, agachando la cabeza, guardó silencio._

– _Bien saben que esta no es una decisión que pueda tomarse a la ligera. Porque la mujer que acompañe a mi honorable hijo debe reunir una serie de características. Pero eso no es todo, porque la sabiduría del cielo también ha de guiarme en mi decisión. Así pues, luego de largas jornadas de meditación, los astros me han dado el nombre de la mujer que se convertirá en la esposa de mi amado hijo – señaló con el dedo índice a "la elegida" – Joven Serena, hija de la brillante Selene, acepta el honor de pasar el resto de tu vida junto a Darien, hijo de la poderosa Neherenia._

_Serena se quedó congelada en su lugar, con todas las miradas fijas en su temblorosa figura. Levantó temerosa su mirada, sintiéndose perforada por los ojos cargados de odio de aquella que siempre había considerado como su "mejor amiga". La hija de la Luna se dejó caer en el suelo, sin poder creer su suerte. _

_Kunzite contempló con pesar la lastimera figura de la joven amazona, apenado por el destino que ahora pesaría sobre ella, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué Neherenia había elegido a una esposa tan joven para su hijo. El peliplateado miró a su hermana y notó que la oscuridad crecía en ella, amenazante. _

_Flashback End _

– Rei, debes tener cuidado con lo que haces – advirtió el mayor. La mujer se separó de su hermano, con gesto confundido – No te dejes llevar por tus impulsos. Lo que estás haciendo… Rei, estás poniendo en riesgo tu vida y la de Serena.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, hermano? – preguntó, con una risita nerviosa.

– Tú más que nadie, debes conocer el código al que deben apegarse todas las amazonas – ella asintió – Sabes que no a todas las amazonas se les tiene permitido procrear, muchas nacen única y exclusivamente para convertirse en vírgenes guerreras, protectoras de esta tierra. Sólo aquellas que han sido elegidas por los dioses tienen el privilegio de traer al mundo a las siguientes generaciones. Desde tu nacimiento y el de tus amigas, ninguna amazona ha sido elegida para ser madre.

– No entiendo adónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Kunzite – dijo Rei, con voz temblorosa. En su mente, empezaba a expandirse el temor.

– Rei, no te hagas la inocente, no soy tan ingenuo – la tomó nuevamente por los hombros, pero ella volteó el rostro – Rei, sé lo que haces todas las noches. Sé que escapas de casa para visitar al príncipe Darien – el terror se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer – Sé que incluso has perdido tu virginidad, que a él se la has entregado, hermana mía. Rei, ¿entiendes la situación? ¿Entiendes el peligro…?

– ¡Eres tú quien no entiende nada, Kunzite! – gritó la amazona, separándose de su hermano – ¡Nos amamos! ¡Darien y yo nos amamos! ¡Y eso es todo lo que importa! No dejaré que nadie, ni la reina, ni tú, ¡ni siquiera mi padre Ares! Me separen de él. Aún si tengo que acabar con la vida de Serena, con mis propias manos, lo haré. Kunzite, estoy dispuesta a acabar con todo aquel que se interponga entre Darien y yo, estás advertido.

Las palabras de Rei horrorizaron a Kunzite, quien jamás se imaginó que su hermana pudiera actuar de esa manera. Rei sin duda había heredado la impulsividad y la actitud violenta de su padre, Ares. La amazona ya había dado media vuelta y desaparecido entre los árboles, dejando a Kunzite solo. El hombre suspiró profundamente, rogando a los dioses por la seguridad de la muchacha.

– Salvaje, como el carnero dorado – murmuró, mirando al cielo – Esta incertidumbre… Hay alguien a quien necesito ver.

Y, de una vez por todas, Kunzite se decidió a visitar a las únicas mujeres en la isla que podrían entender las decisiones de la reina, que había conducido a Hipólita a una de sus épocas más oscuras, en mucho tiempo. Era tiempo de abogar a la sabiduría de dos guardianas de la "primera generación".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reunidos en aquel establo que había sido testigo de sus muchos encuentros furtivos, Rei y Darien se entregaron, una vez más, en cuerpo y alma. La chica no podía olvidar las palabras llenas de dolor de su hermano mayor, pero eran esas palabras las que le daban la fuerza para decidirse a hacer lo que fuera necesario para alcanzar su felicidad. Darien por su parte trataba de grabar con fuego el cuerpo y la esencia de la mujer que amaba, ya que esa noche debía dedicarle todo su tiempo a su prometida, Serena.

– Sin importar las circunstancias, Rei, recuerda que yo te amo, te amo con locura – dijo Darien, sellando sus palabras con un beso que le robó el aliento a la chica.

– Darien, no puedes hacerlo, no puedes casarte con ella – espetó Rei, con gesto dolido – Nos amamos, no puedes condenarme a este sufrimiento, no puedes condenarte a estar al lado de una mujer que no amas, que no te hará vibrar como yo.

– Rei, sabes que no puedo ir en contra de los designios de los astros – la tomó de la mano y salieron del establo – ¿Ves eso? – señaló al cielo, donde se dibujan las constelaciones de Cáncer y Leo – Según mi madre, ese es el claro designio de que mi matrimonio con Serena traerá grandes cambios a Hipólita, cambios que, según mamá, nos favorecerán a todos.

– Darien, eso no tiene sentido para mí – replicó Rei, enfadada – El cielo no tiene nada que decirnos, no podemos basar nuestras decisiones en lo que dictan nuestras constelaciones guardianas, ¡es absurdo!

– Sabes que la observación de los cielos siempre ha sido fundamental para la civilización amazónica.

– Darien, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? – el muchacho parpadeó, confundido – La verdadera razón por la cual la reina Neherenia eligió a Serena como tu esposa, a pesar de no ser digna de estar a tu lado.

Darien guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. No quería encontrarse con los inquisidores ojos de su amante, porque podría cometer el error más grande de su vida. Lo sabía, claro que sí. Aquella repentina decisión no obedecía a "los deseos del cielo", como su madre había hecho creer a su pueblo. No, ese tipo de razón habría sido demasiado insignificante para lo que su madre ansiaba alcanzar.

El muchacho se debatía entre contar aquel oscuro secreto o guardar silencio y dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su flujo "natural". Pero el dolor en la mirada de la amazona lo provocó una increíble sensación de culpabilidad. Y antes de que ella se marchara de ahí, escondiéndose de la luz acusadora de la luna, la tomó por la muñeca y la abrazó protectoramente.

– Esa decisión corresponde al más grande deseo de mi madre, deseo que tiene desde incluso antes de que yo naciera. Mi madre, Neherenia, hija de Galaxia, ambiciona el control de la Tierra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¿Están seguras de que esto va a funcionar? – comentó Lita, con voz temblorosa.

– No podemos hacer nada más – respondió Molly – Debemos confiar en Setsuna y Hotaru, las sabias de Hipólita. Además, si la ves bien, es idéntica a Serena.

Con ayuda de sus poderes y de los poderes de las sabias de Hipólita, las jóvenes amazonas habían conseguido modelar la figura de Serena. Molly había moldeado la figura femenina con sus poderes, Amy la había dotado de consciencia e inteligencia, Lita de capacidades motoras, Mina del brillo característico de la belleza de una mujer, ahora sólo faltaba…

– ¡Estoy en casa! – exclamó Rei, entrando en la habitación – Vaya, sí que se lucieron, es idéntica a la tonta de Serena – rió, pero sus compañeras le devolvieron una seria mirada – Ya, no tienen que ponerse tan serias.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Molly – Sabes que el ritual no está completo si la llama de la vida, el fuego de Ares.

– Sí, lo lamento chicas, estaba entrenando.

– Eso explica cómo te ves – añadió Mina – Eres un desastre, Rei – la hija de Afrodita rió. Rei hizo lo mismo, sólo que un poco nerviosa, al darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada que Molly le dedicaba.

– Bueno, lo mejor es que terminemos el ritual, la guardia de la reina debe estar pronta a llegar.

Rei colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de la figura de Serena. El fuego de Ares comenzó a extenderse por la figura inmóvil de Serena. Pronto, los ojos de aquella mujer se abrieron y, curiosa, miró a su alrededor.

– Parece que salió bien – dijo Lita, aliviada – Dinos, quién eres.

– Mi nombre es Serena, hija de Selene. Amazona soñadora, destinada a convertirse en esposa del príncipe Darien, heredero de la reina Neherenia – contestó la mujer. Ante sus últimas palabras, Rei no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño – El día de hoy me dirijo a los aposentos de su Alteza, para comenzar a familiarizarme con el palacio e iniciar los preparativos para nuestra unión, por orden de su Majestad.

– ¡Muy bien! – exclamó alegre Molly – Ahora, sólo nos queda esperar que vengan a recogerte.

– Le prometo que no la decepcionaré, honorable hija de Gea – dijo Serena, dedicándole una reverencia.

En ese momento, se escuchó desde fuera la voz de un grupo de Amazonas:

– ¡En el nombre de la reina Neherenia, hemos venido para recoger a la hija de Selene y guiarla al sagrado palacio Antianiras!

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron, dejando ver a cuatro mujeres de porte elegante e imponente presencia. Se trataba de las cuatro Generales. Las más poderosas amazonas de la guardia privada de su Majestad: Karmesite, de rizado y largo cabello y ojos púrpura, la más hábil arquera; Berjerite, de azulina mirada como el mar, portadora de la lanza dorada; Kalaberite, de rojizos cabellos, ama de las cuchillas; Petzite, la mayor y más poderosa de las hermanas, de verdosos cabellos, la mejor espadachín y comandante del grupo conocido como las "Hermanas de la Persecución".

– Señorita Serena, espero que esté lista para partir – comentó Petzite. Serena asintió tímidamente, pues sabía que su "yo" original se sentía intimidada ante la presencia de esas mujeres – Y usted también nos acompañará, joven Rei, así que despídanse ambas de sus compañeras, porque pasarán un tiempo en el palacio.

– ¿Yo… también…? – balbuceó la hija de Ares, entre sorprendida y emocionada – Pero…

– Esta fue una petición especial de su Alteza – aclaró Kalaberite – Él desea que su futura esposa permanezca al lado de su gran amiga, para que no se sienta incómoda en el palacio. Además, con los preparativos para la ceremonia, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y la reina Neherenia quiere que todo salga a la perfección; y por supuesto que la señorita esté feliz – se volvió hacia Serena al decir esto último.

– Bien, dicho esto, es momento de marcharnos – dijo Karmesite – No queremos retrasarnos para la cena de esta noche.

Serena se despidió efusivamente de sus amigas, con un abrazo y lágrimas en sus ojos. Rei hizo lo propio, pero forma más discreta. Mas cuando se acercó a Molly, esta fingió que la abrazaba, para susurrarle:

– No creo que revolcarse con su Alteza pueda considerarse "entrenamiento". Cuida tus pasos, Rei, porque la tierra lo sabe todo.

Rei se liberó de su agarre y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. Se dio media vuelta y caminó detrás de las Hermanas de la Persecución, con paso firme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena contemplaba maravillada la magnificencia de Antianiras. Sus ojos viajaban de las esculturas hacia los amplios pasillos y escaleras que componían la estructura. Mientras tanto, Rei la acompañaba. Luego de anunciarse ante la reina, Berjerite regresó para guiar a las jóvenes a sus aposentos. Se les otorgaron habitaciones separadas, que se conectaban por una puerta de madera. La habitación de Serena era digna de una princesa, mientras que la de Rei era un poco más sencilla, aumentando la molestia en la hija de Ares.

Serena se arrojó a la cama, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, al tiempo que Rei entraba tras ella y contemplaba la magnífica vista que tenían los aposentos de la rubia. Miró con recelo cómo la chica estiraba su cuerpo en la amplia cama de sábanas blancas, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Volvió nuevamente sus ojos hacia el oscuro cielo y por ello no se percató del momento en que la rubia se había acercado a ella y colocado una mano en su hombro.

– ¿Por qué la odias tanto? – preguntó – Esta niña, ¿qué te ha hecho? – Rei no la miró.

– Ella es la culpable de mis desdichas – respondió – Siempre he sobresalido como guerrera, pero a todas les causaba risa cómo ella podía ganar un combate sólo por tropezarse con sus propios pies; soy más lista, pero sus ocurrencias hacen que quienes están a su alrededor sonrían aún cuando se sientan tristes; no comprende las cosas complicadas, pero da mejores consejos que nadie; y lo más importante, va a casarse… con el hombre que amo – las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla, pero no iba a dejarlas salir.

– Hija de Ares, no eres la única que sufre. Amy le ha otorgado a este cuerpo de barro la esencia de la hija de Selene, sus anhelos, temores, deseos, fluyen por este cuerpo artificial. ¿Sabías que para ella tú eres un modelo a seguir? – Rei se volteó, sorprendida – Ella no desea robarte el amor del príncipe.

– Eso… significa que ella…

– En efecto, ella conoce tus sentimientos mejor que nadie. Tú deberías saber que ella sería incapaz de traicionarte, además, ella no lo ama. Porque su corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Y antes de que la hija de Ares pudiera preguntar por la identidad de la persona que había capturado el corazón de la soñadora amazona, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Una mujer pelirroja de nombre Kaolinette apareció, diciendo:

– Señorita Serena, su baño está listo, Excelencia. Por favor, démonos prisa en prepararla para la cena de esta noche, que su Majestad está ansiosa por compartir con usted – la rubia asintió y salió de la habitación tras la pelirroja – Oh, señorita Rei, su Alteza ha pedido verla, dice que necesita discutir con usted un asunto importante con respecto a la ceremonia, por favor siga por el pasillo de la derecha y lo encontrará.

Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, la mujer de cabellos azabaches se encaminó al encuentro del príncipe. Y tal como le había dicho Kaolinette, lo encontró en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, contemplando la brillante luna llena. En cuanto sintió su presencia, Darien se volteó, la apresó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Rei aferró sus brazos al cuello del chico, buscando profundizar el contacto y hacer que durara lo más posible.

Pero la necesidad de respirar los "derrotó" y se vieron obligados a separarse.

– ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

– Bueno, no me hace mucha gracia tener que parecer alegre cuando estés con ella, pero vale la pena estar aquí sólo para verte, Darien – y volvieron a compartir un beso, esta vez uno más pausado, más dulce.

– Sabes, Kaolinette va a tardarse un poco con Serena.

Rei le sonrió sensualmente, deslizando la túnica blanca por su hermoso cuerpo, viendo cómo la lujuria se dibujaba en el rostro de su amado. Y, renunciando a la cordura, ambos volvieron a entregarse a la pasión del momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neherenia había llegado finalmente a aquella morada sagrada. La energía inmensa que protegía el Hyperonides le había dificultado la entrada y dejado algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo, pero, a pesar de todo, había valido la pena. Porque en aquella habitación, protegida por el sello de la constelación de Leo, detrás de aquella puerta, dormía la reencarnación de su mayor enemigo, Hiperión, el comandante de la luz.

La mujer se quitó el colgante dorado con forma de estrella que llevaba en el cuello y lo colocó enfrente del sello del León Dorado. El sello se desvaneció al instante y la energía que la repelía aminoró. Empujó la puerta con su oscura energía y se encontró con el cuerpo durmiente de aquel joven del "mundo exterior" que había irrumpido en su isla. Era atractivo, de eso no había duda: perfecta e impecable piel blanca, largos cabellos azabaches y atlético físico, le hacían recordar a los héroes de antaño. Y claro, pues él mismo era un "héroe de antaño".

Paseó sus manos por las mejillas de Seiya, descendiendo hasta su fuerte pecho cubierto por la túnica blanca. Se dejó caer a un lado de la cama y sonrió perversamente. Inclinó el rostro para apoderarse de los carnosos labios del durmiente chico, para después sacar una daga de oro del cofre de madera que cargaba. La levantó en lo alto y descendió con velocidad para clavarla en su corazón, pero, a pocos centímetros de lograr su cometido, una gigantesca energía la detuvo.

Neherenia levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura translúcida de Hiperión, sujetándola por su muñeca. Se dio cuenta entonces de que se trataba del espíritu de Hiperión, pues su presencia era inconfundible. Y notó también que… se trataba del mismo joven que yacía recostado en la cama, sólo que lucía un poco mayor. La mujer intentó liberarse, pero Hiperión no la soltó.

– Neherenia, no está bien aprovecharse de quienes duermen, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que Galaxia te enseñó buenos modales.

– No dejaré que nadie arruine mis planes, ¡ni siquiera tú, Hiperión! – gritó – Acabaré con tu reencarnación antes de que despierte y entonces ya no habrá nadie que se me oponga, ya que si tú no despiertas, Tea tampoco lo hará.

Hiperión le dedicó una mirada que terminó por intimidar a la mujer, haciendo que la daga resbalara de sus dedos. La presencia de aquel titán se volvió insoportable para Neherenia, que sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a fallarle, pues no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse por sí misma. El aire empezaba a faltarle y sentía que era empujada por una corriente de aire. La habitación daba vueltas, hasta que desapareció ante sus ojos.

– Regresa al lugar al que perteneces, malvada mujer – fueron las últimas palabras de Hiperión, antes de desvanecerse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el templo de las sabias hermanas Hotaru y Setsuna, esta última se desplomaba en el suelo, siendo alcanzada por su hermana, antes de que su cabeza se impactara contra el frío suelo de piedra.

– Buen trabajo, Setsuna. Pero no tenías por qué forzarte tanto, mira que disfrazar tu espíritu con la esencia de Hiperión…

– Fue… más creíble.

– Parece que no me equivoqué al venir a verlas.

La voz de Kunzite irrumpió en el silencio del templo. Las dos hermanas levantaron la mirada, sobresaltadas. Todos sus esfuerzos se habían concentrado en alejar a Neherenia de Seiya, mientras se preparaba su despertar como titán de la luz. Tanto que no se habían percatado de la sigilosa presencia que atravesaba la estancia.

Setsuna se incorporó lentamente, hasta quedar sentada al lado de Hotaru, que miraba a Kunzite, con gesto evaluador.

– El hermano de la tempestad. La hija de Ares será el detonante del caos que se desatará sobre esta tierra de dioses – dijo Hotaru – Nada de lo que te diga podrá cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos venideros, mas no te irás hasta obtener las respuestas a todas tus preguntas – Kunzite tragó saliva. Esa mujer en verdad lo sabía todo.

– Tanta curiosidad puede llevarte a la destrucción – añadió Setsuna.

– Si la destrucción es lo que nos espera, prefiero destruirme después de conocer la verdad – respondió él – Tengo el presentimiento de que esta será mi última batalla, esa que tanto he estado esperando, para reposar en paz, al lado de "ella".

– Si es así, ¿qué quieres saber? – preguntó Hotaru.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo en Hipólita? – las hermanas se miraron y sonrieron.

– Espero que tengas tiempo… – dijo Hotaru.

– … y una mente fuerte – añadió Setsuna.


	7. Crueles intenciones

_¡Hola! Bueno, cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar todas mis historias antes de irme de vacaciones, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de este pobre fic que tenía en el abandono. No falta mucho ya para que termine, así que el próximo año intentaré prestarle más atención. En fin, felices fiestas a todos, ¡disfruten!_

**.**

**.**

"_En un principio, sólo existía el Caos"_

_Hesíodo._

**.**

**.**

**Episodio 07. Crueles intenciones**

Ya no podía distinguir los sueños de la realidad. No podía saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era eso un sueño, acaso? Pero, es que aquellas imágenes eran tan vívidas, tan palpables. Él se había entregado a la inconsciencia en cuanto su cabeza tocó la suave almohada. Con su cuerpo podía percibir una serie de sensaciones difíciles de describir, sólo estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera, el inmenso calor que recorrió su cuerpo; la segunda, que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Pronto se vio a sí mismo en una mansión, más específicamente, en la mansión que él y sus hermanos habían comprado en Atenas. Sin temor a exagerar, se podía decir que era la propiedad más costosa que se podía encontrar en toda la capital griega. Era una inmensa propiedad con grandes jardines, un sinnúmero de habitaciones y una impresionante vista al mar. La compra de aquella propiedad había sido un capricho – de Seiya, dicho sea de paso – apoyado por su manager, Kakyuu.

La "pregunta del millón" era, ¿cómo rayos los tres jóvenes tenían tanto dinero para comprar tal propiedad? Pues bien, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten formaban el exitoso trío de ídolos japoneses, Three Lights. Su música se había popularizado rápidamente en Asia y, al comenzar a cantar ellos en otros idiomas – inglés, francés y griego – su popularidad se había expandido de una forma que ni siquiera Kakyuu podía haber imaginado. Justo antes de que Seiya partiera en su viaje por el Mediterráneo, los hermanos habían llegado a Atenas para promocionar su más reciente álbum y, de paso, tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones.

En una de sus tantas noches de copas, Seiya la había conocido. No exageraba si decía que su belleza lo había hechizado al instante. Su belleza y sus sensuales movimientos sobre la pista de baile. Seiya la observaba, casi como un depredador, desde la barra, mientras meneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Ah, sí, ahora que lo pensaba, el que sonaba era el nuevo sencillo de Three Lights. La mujer en cuestión tenía un larguísimo cabello plateado, peinado de forma curiosa, con dos pequeños moños en forma de corazón, que terminaban en dos largas coletas. Su piel era blanca, perfecta y sus ojos de un azul intenso que no tardaron en posarse en Seiya.

Seiya se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada de la mujer y chasqueó los dedos, llamando el bartender para pedir otro trago. Aquellos apretados jeans y la ajustada camiseta que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto no hacían más que aumentar la excitación del joven ídolo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se sentara a su lado y pidiera una cerveza. Bebió un trago y volvió a mirar a Seiya.

—¿Qué hace un bombón como tú, sola en un lugar como este? —la mujer sonrió y se inclinó sobre la barra de madera, dándole a Seiya una tentadora vista de sus pechos —Llámame Seiya —añadió, antes de que ella pudiese decir algo.

—Tentar a los hombres, eso es lo que hago —respondió, terminándose la cerveza —Llámame Cosmos, Seiya Kou —el chico arqueó una ceja.

—Interesante, parece que sabes quién soy.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe —contestó Cosmos, mientras el bartender colocaba otra cerveza enfrente de ella —Tu cara bonita no es algo que puedas encontrar fácilmente en estas remotas tierras.

—Tampoco la tuya, no eres griega, ¿cierto?

—Sólo a la mitad —dijo —Mi madre es sueca, mi padre griego —miró a su alrededor, al tiempo que la música cambiaba a una balada casi deprimente —Este lugar no es lo que solía ser.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si continuamos la fiesta en otro sitio? —pasó un brazo por los hombros de la mujer para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Ella sonrió y le susurró al oído:

—¿Qué tienes en mente? Espero que sea mejor que este intento de taberna —Seiya sonrió y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la mujer, antes de, también, susurrar:

—Tal vez mi mansión pueda cumplir con tus expectativas.

Cosmos lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del bar. Se internaron en un callejón, donde ella lo besó con toda la lujuria que había estado conteniendo desde que lo vio entrar en el bar. Seiya no se quiso quedar atrás y pronto internó su lengua en la boca de ella, profundizando el beso. Cosmos alzó la pierna y Seiya no perdió tiempo en acariciarla. Se aseguró que sus labios no abandonaran los de ella, mientras internaba las manos por debajo de la blusa. Ella gimió y mordió el labio de Seiya.

—Vámonos. Ahora.

El camino a la mansión, en el auto de Seiya, se les hizo largo e insoportable. Ambos se lanzaban miradas y Cosmos no falló en acariciar el muslo de un Seiya que tenía que morderse la lengua para no gemir. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Seiya logró conducir hasta la mansión. Arrastró a Cosmos a su habitación y se encargó de hacerla suya, como había hecho ya con tantas desconocidas, noches anteriores. Sabía que sus hermanos no aprobaban su comportamiento – en especial Taiki, que era la imagen de la "perfección" – pero en aquel momento en que el placer lo embargaba, poco le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de él.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que pudieran decir los medios al día siguiente. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, a ser la sensación de los tabloides. Y es que, según Seiya, ¿qué es un ídolo sin un toque de controversia? Estaba cansado de jugar al niño bueno. Era apuesto y adinerado, ¿qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

La imagen de su última noche de locura en Atenas se desvaneció rápidamente, mientras Seiya se removía en la cama adoselada. En aquel momento se había preguntado qué más le podía pedir a la vida y estaba cerca de encontrar su respuesta. Porque sí había algo que no había sido capaz de encontrar en todos sus años, desde que se convirtió en un ídolo.

Seiya se encontraba ahora contemplando una visión esplendorosa del sitio adonde había sido llevado por Hotaru. Hyperonides, la morada sagrada de Tea e Hiperión. Ambos seres de luz estaban en el balcón de la habitación principal, tomados de las manos y mirándose con ojos preocupados. Era como estar ante Seiya Kou y Serena, la joven amazona. El parecido era increíble, por no decir que eran idénticos.

Tea, entonces, fue la primera en hablar:

—No puedo dejar de pensar que esta es nuestra responsabilidad. Si no hubiéramos dejado escapar el espíritu de Metalia…

—Ya no te atormentes más con eso, Tea —le dijo Hiperión, tomándola fuertemente de las manos —Más importante, ahora debemos encontrar a la persona que le prestó su cuerpo a Metalia.

—Aún no puedo creer que ni siquiera con nuestros poderes combinados fuésemos capaces de acabar con ella, —continuó ella, con dolor y arrepentimiento marcado en su voz —nada de esto estaría pasando. Temo por Hipólita, no, —corrigió —no temo sólo por Hipólita, sino también por la Tierra entera. Si las ambiciones de Metalia…

En ese momento, Tea guardó silencio. Hiperión acababa de envolverla en un abrazo, uno de esos que le hacían relajarse y olvidar – aunque fuera por un momento – sus preocupaciones. Sus manos se aferraron a la túnica blanca de su esposo, mientras, inevitablemente, las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Hiperión, buscando tranquilidad, tratando de calmarse. Sintió los brazos del hombre envolverla con más fuerza, mientras este acariciaba su espalda.

Tea se separó en ese momento, para poder mirar a su esposo a los ojos. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que se dibujara nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que había enamorado a Hiperión, quien ahora acercaba su rostro al de ella, para besarla de esa forma que sólo él sabía, de esa forma que hacía que Tea se quedara sin aliento.

—Te amo tanto, Hiperión —susurró Tea, al tiempo que ambos volvían a fundirse en un abrazo —Gracias por darme la fuerza para no derrumbarme ante la adversidad.

—Tea, no tienes nada que agradecer, porque tú eres mi razón para seguir adelante, para vivir —justo en ese momento, como si Seiya estuviese contemplando la escena a lo lejos, los ojos de Hiperión se posaron en él —Recuérdalo. Recuerda este sentimiento, esta calidez, y la tierra será salvada.

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron de repente. El muchacho se sentó en la cama y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Su mirada había cambiado, había ahora en ella un brillo de entendimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que me hace falta? —se dijo —La respuesta es más que obvia. Es amor. Espérame, Tea, podremos estar juntos para toda la eternidad una vez que hayamos detenido esta locura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena se dejó hacer mientras las sirvientas, comandadas por la pelirroja Kaolinette, se encargaban de acicalar su cuerpo y perfumarla con las más exquisitas sales de baño producidas en Hipólita. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la rubia salió de la inmensa bañera de mármol, para que las mujeres secaran su cuerpo y la vistieran con la elegante túnica blanca que Neherenia había escogido para ella. Una vez que estuvo vestida, Kaolinette se encargó de peinar su larga cabellera rubia, la cual dejó suelta, antes de colocarle una delicada tiara de oro.

—Luce hermosa, señorita Serena —dijo Kaolinette. Serena se sonrojó, pero le sonrió, agradecida —No puedo esperar a verla vestida de novia —la rubia se mordió el labio inferior —Disculpe, por favor, mi atrevimiento.

—No se preocupe —Serena le hizo una seña a la pelirroja para que se acercara —Tengo curiosidad en saber qué tipo de ritual se realizará antes de mi… unión con el príncipe Darien.

—Ah, pues sobre eso, —la muchacha se dio cuenta de que Kaolinette se había sonrojado —según la ley amazónica que recientemente implantó su Majestad, después de la cena, la elegida debe entregarse al príncipe —Serena abrió los ojos como platos —En ese momento, él se asegurará de que su prometida sea… pura, entonces… —Kaolinette se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó unos golpes detrás de la puerta.

—¡Kaolinette! Su Majestad y su Alteza preguntan por su Excelencia Serena —se escuchó la voz de Zoisite, del otro lado —¿Está ella lista?

—Sí, en un momento la escoltaré hasta el comedor —contestó y escuchó entonces el sondo de los pasos de la otra mujer alejarse —¿Está lista, señorita? —Serena se puso de pie y asintió.

Kaolinette guio a Serena por los pasillos del palacio, hasta un par de amplias puertas de madera oscura. Llamó a la puerta y escuchó un suave "adelante". Empujó entonces la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que la rubia entrara primero. El comedor era una estancia amplísima, con un alto techo. La luz de la luna se filtraba por los ventanales abiertos. En el centro de la habitación había una amplia mesa de forma rectangular, con cómodas sillas de altos respaldos. A la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba la reina Neherenia, a su izquierda Darien. A Serena se le indicó que se sentara a la derecha de la reina, justo enfrente del príncipe. Rei ya estaba sentada en la silla al lado de Serena.

Neherenia le sonrió a Serena, al tiempo que las puertas del comedor volvían a abrirse y entraba un grupo de sirvientes, cargando los manjares de aquella noche. La cena fue servida en completo silencio. Neherenia bebió un poco de vino, antes de voltear sus ojos hacia la rubia, que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del plato.

—No tienes que lucir tan nerviosa, Serena, —dijo la reina —no voy a comerte. No tienes nada que temer mientras estés en el palacio —la chica asintió con la cabeza —Imagino que habrás escuchado los rumores de que un varón anda rondando por nuestra isla —Serena finalmente levantó la mirada e intentó lucir sorprendida.

—N-No esperaba q-que fuera verdad —balbuceó.

—Dicen que alguien lo salvó, pues estaba bastante malherido en la playa cuando lo encontraron —continuó Neherenia, tomando un poco más de vino —En cuanto la capitana Haruka vino a contármelo, pues la verdad es que me costó creerlo. Porque todas aquí conocemos la leyes de nuestra civilización, ¿no es cierto? Todas sabemos que el contacto con los varones está terminantemente prohibido. Por eso no pude creerlo, y pensaba en convocar a todas las amazonas a una reunión, pero la verdad es que tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar, así que le encargué a Haruka y a Kunzite la misión de capturar a este varón y traerlo ante mí.

—E-Estoy segura de que pronto lo e-encontrarán —Serena no pudo evitar que un gesto de preocupación asomara a su rostro.

—Serena, ¿acaso te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a ese hombre? —preguntó entonces Rei, cuyos ojos despedían un intenso odio que la chica no había visto antes.

—¡C-Claro que no! —exclamó Serena, poniéndose de pie sin darse cuenta —Yo sólo… —volvió a sentarse y agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Querida, ¿te sucede algo? —preguntó Neherenia, con fingida preocupación —Te noto algo… alterada —la chica no supo qué responder —Ah, ya sé qué es lo que sucede, estás nerviosa por el ritual de esta noche, pero descuida, —Serena sintió la mano de Neherenia sobre la suya y se sobresaltó —Darien cuidará bien de ti. Será muy gentil.

Los ojos de los presentes se posaron en Rei, quien había dejado aferrado su copa de vino con tanta fuerza que esta se había roto. El vino tinto se derramó sobre el impecable mantel blanco y varios trocitos de vidrio cortaron su piel.

—¡Rei! ¿Estás…? —Serena había extendido su mano hacia la otra chica, pero esta la apartó de un manotazo.

—No me toques, no sea que vayas a lastimarte antes de tu gran noche, Serena —el rencor, el resentimiento, que despedían los ojos de Rei hizo que Serena volviera a encogerse en su sitio, sintiéndose miserable por causarle sufrimiento, sin quererlo, a la que antaño fuera su mejor amiga.

—¿Rei, te sientes bien? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí, mil disculpas, Alteza, Majestad, a veces suelo sujetar las cosas con demasiada fuerza —contestó.

—No tienes que disculparte —dijo Neherenia, sonriendo —Es natural, siendo tú una de las más poderosas y habilidosas amazonas de tu generación. Espero mucho de ti, Rei. Quién sabe, quizás algún día llegues a ser una capitana incluso más poderosa que Haruka. Pero qué digo, estoy segura de que serás más poderosa que Haruka —Rei se sonrojó, pero se podía ver claramente la expresión de inmensa satisfacción en sus ojos.

—Cuando mi madre dice algo así, jamás se equivoca —añadió Darien, guiñándole discretamente un ojo a la chica de cabellos azabaches.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Pronto fueron retirados los platos de la cena y reemplazados con el postre. Para Serena aquella cena estaba probando ser el momento más incómodo de toda su vida. Por una parte estaba Neherenia, que no le quitara los ojos de encima, como si estuviese segura de que la joven ocultaba algo (lo cual así era, por supuesto). Luego las poco discretas miradas que se lanzaban Darien y Rei. Incluso, de vez en cuando, Darien la miraba con unos ojos que sólo podían estar gritando "te deseo".

—La cena ha estado deliciosa, agradezco la invitación, Majestad, Alteza —dijo entonces Rei —Ahora, si me lo permite, Majestad, me gustaría ver a mi hermano Kunzite.

—Adelante, siéntete libre de utilizar los campos de entrenamiento o el caballo de tu preferencia —contestó Neherenia, al tiempo que la amazona le dedicaba una reverencia, una última mirada a Darien, ignoraba a Serena, y se marchaba —Pues bien, Darien, Serena, quizás quieran ir a conversar un poco.

Darien asintió y fue el primero en ponerse de pie, extendiéndole una mano a Serena. La chica se levantó y ambos caminaron de la mano hasta uno de los tantos balcones del palacio, desde donde se tenía una impresionante vista de la isla. El príncipe continuó mirando de reojo a Serena, con unos ojos nada santos, mientras la chica tenía la vista clavada en la brillante luna llena, e intentaba mantenerse a una distancia prudente del muchacho. En ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar que su destino había llegado demasiado pronto.

Y ahora que había encontrado el amor, pensó ella, con nostalgia, recordando el rostro de Seiya.

—Eres verdaderamente hermosa.

La chica se volteó para mirar a Darien y se sonrojó con su comentario. Se dio cuenta de que Darien tenía unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Su mirada era intensa, pero en ese momento no parecía estar dominada por la lujuria. Era, en cambio, cálida y hasta tierna. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Serena fue aún más notable cuando el muchacho le acarició la mejilla y se acercó para besar su mejilla.

—Pero yo no puedo amarte como lo mereces —la chica salió de su ensimismamiento y parpadeó, confundida —Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Lo siento mucho —ella tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza —Te estoy quitando la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que amas en realidad —Darien la sujetó delicadamente de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No, soy yo quien lo siente. Si no hubiera nacido en esta época, ella no tendría que sufrir este destino. No tendría que estar atada a una persona que no amas. Díselo, por favor, dile a Serena que lo siento muchísimo.

—A-Alteza, ¿q-qué e-está diciendo? —balbuceó la rubia, nerviosa —Y-Yo…

—No puedes engañar a estos ojos —le contestó —Lo sé todo. No creas que soy tan sólo una "cara bonita". Eres hermosa, tienes la misma aura que Serena, pero no eres ella —la chica se llevó ambas manos a la boca, aterrada —No te preocupes, estoy segura de que mi madre no se percató de la diferencia. Sin embargo, debemos proceder como está planeado. Esta es la noche en que tú y yo nos uniremos.

—N-No estoy muy segura de comprender lo que eso significa —Darien la miró, extrañado.

—¿Sabes en qué consiste el ritual? —la chica negó con la cabeza —¿Sabes siquiera por qué mi madre ha escogido esta noche en particular para realizar el ritual? —la rubia volvió a negar con la cabeza —Mira el cielo —la chica hizo lo que el otro le pedía —Esta es la noche en la que las constelaciones de Géminis, Leo y Cáncer brillarán con la misma intensidad. De acuerdo con mi madre, es la señal clara de que es el momento preciso para que el heredero de la sangre del dios de la guerra y la Señora de la Luz conciban al ser que será el regente del "nuevo mundo".

—D-Darien, la verdad no comprendo…

—Mi madre quiere hacerse con el control de la tierra, es por eso que… —en ese momento, Darien dejó de hablar.

—Ya has hablado suficiente, Darien —comentó una voz femenina que Serena conocía bien. La chica vio aparecer a Rei desde la penumbra —El deber de esta mujer es servirte y complacerte, no hay necesidad de que conozca los detalles del plan de su Majestad. Serena, deberías estar contenta, serás el sacrificio que permitirá que nuestra noble civilización tome el control del mundo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Rei? —preguntó Serena, asustada y confundida —Además, ¿qué significa ese medallón? —señaló la joya dorada que colgaba del cuello de Rei y que tenía el símbolo del padre Ares.

—¿Esto? —lo señaló con el dedo —Es la prueba de mi autoridad. Yo soy Rei, la Concejera de su Majestad. Entonces, ¿se ha dado usted cuenta del gran pecado que han cometido estas mujeres que se quieren hacer llamar "amazonas"?

—Vaya, vaya, así que esas pequeñas insensatas pensaban que podían engañarme —Neherenia dio un paso al frente, mientras una sonrisa socarrona adornaba sus labios —Ahora, marioneta, dime, ¿dónde han escondido a la reencarnación de Hiperión?


End file.
